


Sucker punch

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Armor Wars (Marvel Comics), Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War (Marvel), Identity Porn, Iron Man: Execute Program, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Pining, Secret Identity, Unhappy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 美国队长不知道钢铁侠身份的故事
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sucker punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sucker Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226823) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 

关于托尼·斯塔克，你所能了解到的一切就是：他是个谜。

史蒂夫从来都将自己看作那种特别好相处的人。当然啦，即使是他有时也免不了情绪化——话说谁能免得了啊——他清楚自己的脾气，但他也清楚自己总愿意宽恕别人，所以一切抵消了，这么想可真不坏。 他愿意去发现人身上的好，若是刚熟悉的便尤其如此，“无罪推定”，对吧？不用想，让人不爽的家伙也时常出现。 但一般而言他们会被轻飘飘略过去，以及，无需多言，这仅是少数人中的少数人。 他是美国队长。人人都爱他，他也爱人们。

所以这的确是件咄咄怪事，就是说，当他在未来苏醒两天之后，就是说，当一切都时过境迁、物是人非的时候，就是说，当托尼·斯塔克对他伸出手，笑容占据了那整张脸庞，“欢迎来到复仇者宅邸——”

想想吧，他一无所有，身处一个有举着射线枪的外星人把人石化的未来，这么多要命的事儿，他的脑子却唯独对那笑容敲响警钟。

你在隐瞒，他想。  
复仇者联盟不是问题。他理解超级英雄们，更理解团队是怎么回事，毕竟他曾与侵袭者［注1］一同合作过。但他现在就敢断定复仇者联盟会是特别的——尤其是钢铁侠。三次任务下来，史蒂夫与钢铁侠已默契的仿若多年的搭档，而非短短几个月。他心里没藏着掖着的那点浪漫愿意把这叫作命运——是钢铁侠迎接他来到未来，是钢铁侠头一个与他说话，当然这或许也仅是极偶然的巧合。亦或这便是命中注定。

［注1］罗斯福总统把美国队长、Namor、火炬人等组织成一支精锐特遣队Invaders（侵袭者），在欧洲战场与纳粹的红骷髅等恶人抗衡。

所以，不，复仇者们不算什么难题。根本不是。

托尼才是。

不是说史蒂夫没见过有钱人的意思，但只要对自己坦诚些，他就会发现他心里有道坎。有的人，比如他，生来便没拥有过任何东西，而有的人，比如托尼，出生的那一刻便含着金钥匙——富有并非托尼的罪过，他当然晓得，但同时却也怀疑这男人对自己拥有的一切是否心存半分感激。当被问到资助复仇者的理由时，他总能连消带打含混过去。所以，哦那个高尚的史蒂夫哪去了？可是……好吧，他的确有点忿忿了。

还有，我的上帝，听听八卦专栏里他们是怎么点评他的。史蒂夫明白这种报道也就是半真半假，但在他那时候，哪怕只一半是真的就足以让人几个月身陷丑闻了。 他也明白新时代跟旧时代不一样啦，人们现在更加……随便。他还明白托尼是个成年男性——英俊的成年男性——若是双方都满足，他在床上干什么勾当都是他自己的事，总之不是史蒂夫该置喙的，但一想到有人……只是使用女人，只是毫无感情地追逐她们，他的胃壁便开始痉挛。托尼有爱人的能力吗？

但或许只是有钱人的惯例。

总之，过去他从未有幸跟什么有钱人共处同一屋檐下。可能这也有点影响。要是30年代那会儿他能跟某个姓洛克菲勒的鬼混，现在这点估计都算是毛毛雨。 但可惜没有，大堆问题等着他一一克服呢。

每次史蒂夫想在托尼肩膀上拍两下，做些超出握手范围的事时，那双眼里实打实的恐惧都在让他打消这念头。也不知怎么的，每周换个不同的女孩就行，史蒂夫就不行。他是怕史蒂夫尝试什么？人人都认为美国队长既正又直。真不公平，有人居然可能是因为对他不感兴趣才把他看穿的。但是……确切来说也不是这种感觉。他看上去没有半分排斥。

托尼太过淡漠了，这说不通。

而同样说不通的是，托尼想成为史蒂夫的朋友。

来看看他最说不通、最奇怪的地方：某些瞬间，他仿佛默认自己已经是了。

此刻正值凌晨3点，史蒂夫在厨房里，和他那杯热牛奶互相瞪着眼，心里盘算着还有没有必要去睡觉，毕竟多则三小时他就得再起一次床。

大厅里传来脚步声。

“嗨，Cap。”托尼开口。

他的嗓音倦怠而柔和，疲惫使它带了些恰到好处的沙哑，史蒂夫转身便见到如嗓音般无力靠在门框上的人，仿佛再无别的能支撑他。托尼冲他勾起嘴角，弧度小小的、试探着露出一点好感的那种微笑。他的袖子卷到一半，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛下头还蹭上了一小片油污。

这个人此刻看起来才像是真实存在的。那个迎接他、握着他的手微笑的托尼——他的笑容仿佛对着一万台摄像机——那个形象立刻碎裂成片片谎言。他怎么会想到这些的？又是为什么得出这结论？但这毋庸置疑是事实。

不确定的只是托尼为什么会在他面前流露出这一面。

我们不是朋友。

托尼不会叫他Cap。会这么叫他的是复仇者，是钢铁侠。

“呃，”史蒂夫终于开口，“您好？”

男人的笑容消失了，嘴角还试图往上勾，却又无可奈何地失败。无可奈何地故障的电路。“我刚刚在地下室，听到楼上还有人没去休息，”他说着，双手局促地绞扭在一起。“然后我觉得我该去瞅一眼，你懂的，是谁这么晚还在上头？或许你有可能想聊一聊，呃，所以你适应得如何了，Cap？和泽莫［注2］打过一架，是吧？”这个问题几乎是在……关怀了。“你一切都还好吗？”

［注2］海因里希·泽莫（Heinrich Zemo），纳粹党党员、希特勒的得力助手。美国队长与巴基去阻止其夺取盟军的无人飞机时与他交战，他启动飞机上的炸弹后逃走，致使美国队长落海，巴基则留在飞机中直至其爆炸，摔入海中后被苏联带走

“还好。”他生硬地挤出这个单词，不管它作为回答是否太过草率。听起来好像他错过了某段时光，好像他是托尼最好的朋友，而这事实不知为何被隐瞒了。托尼什么时候知道他去中美洲追捕那个杀死巴基的凶手的？他毫无头绪。“谢谢。”

在这期间托尼几度尝试维持住脸上的笑，但最后彻底放弃了。“噢，”他小声说道，好像被伤到了似的， “好的，好极了。我，呃，我就——那我就——”

他翘起拇指指向肩膀后方，然后几近蹒跚地离开。

而史蒂夫盯着他离开的地方，根本不明白刚才发生的算怎么回事。

下一位来人多半穿着某种靴子，与地板之间撞击出沉闷的金属响。无论是在地球上哪个角落他都能辨认出这脚步声，脸上的肌肉开始不由自主地组成一个笑容。

“铁壳头！”他笑嚷着，还没完全瞅见那人身影就大声说起来。“我都没想到你今晚能在这儿！”

蓝眼睛在面罩后眨了两下，而后凝聚成一种类似悲伤的情绪。“没错，我一直在这儿。”尽管经过电子处理，他的声音仍透出几分不安。“只是不确定你现在是不是想见我。你记得的，毕竟我打破了暂时停职的禁令。”

老实说，他都快忘了有过这事。钢铁侠上周以私人原因为由无视了一次行动通知，且对此没任何解释。多半是跟他钢铁装甲之下的真实身份有关，是，他们都保证过决不窥探彼此的隐私，然而，好吧——你应该不会因为有人关心你就责怪他吧？史蒂夫是想帮忙的，任何事都行，只要他开口，但钢铁侠却避重就轻地说没人能做“任何事”。总之他被投票停职了，当然是暂时。然后史蒂夫追着泽莫跑去中美洲，联盟其他成员被邪恶大师［注3］缠得脱不开身，而这时钢铁侠如同天神降临般回来支援。

［注3］海因里希·泽莫得知美国队长复苏后建立了犯罪集团邪恶大师，绑架了队长的朋友里克·琼斯，将其引来自己在中美洲的基地。

无论如何都不能拿这个责怪他。他过去是个英雄，现在也仍是。

“这真不是问题，”史蒂夫安抚他，手自然而然搭到那肩部的金属装甲上。“你归来是为救人，复仇者。在我看来，这远胜过刻板地服从吹毛求疵的小团队章程。”

那双眼，隔着层面甲也能看出它们顿时明亮起来，那会是个笑容吗？他衷心期盼如此。

“法律很重要。”

“生命更重要。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说，这一点没什么好谈，他永不会后退半步。

钢铁侠双手举起，手掌摊开，掌心炮发出淡淡的光——那对于史蒂夫而言从未象征着武器，永远不会——他笑的声音跟坏掉的收音机差不多。“得了，你赢了翅膀头。”

“真高兴能听见你服软。”

钢铁侠垂下头，金属随之吱嘎作响。他顿了片刻，空气里传来呼吸的响动，在钢铁之内有个活生生的生命。“你还好吗？我知道那任务很困难，想也是这样，泽莫的出现基本就表明这不简单了。”

措辞不同，声线更没半分相似，但朋友的热情关切却使他联想到托尼，他居然知道要问什么，并且还问出了口，多么奇怪。史蒂夫不自觉皱起了眉，而钢铁侠的脑袋朝他凑近，显然越发担心起来，他覆上他的手，金属贴上氨纶。他是喜欢碰触史蒂夫的，即便这不算真正的碰触。

“嘿，别，”钢铁侠急急地脱口而出，“对不起，要是你不想谈这个，完全可以不说的——”

“不，没关系，”史蒂夫开口，眉头仍皱着。“无非是想到刚才斯塔克先生也在这儿，问了我同样的问题，而他——而我——”

而他知道这不合常理，而他说不清那异状为何。

钢铁侠猛一抬头，“是吗？”

“你很喜欢斯塔克先生，没错吧？”

他发誓脱口而出之前怎么也没想到会说了这句话，这吓着他了。问号悬于半空，无人回应。房间里一片静默。

“他是我老板。”钢铁侠最后如此说道，机械的声音此刻全无感情。

史蒂夫拼命思考他本来想说什么。而他最后只叹了口气，“没错，但——你的确喜欢他，不是吗？”

据他所知，复联余下的成员对托尼其人多持中立态度。黄蜂女提过她同他见过几次，话里流露出他们应该是走得挺近，但话已至此，便不能再往下多说了，否则便可能危及她身份的秘密。队伍里唯一真正了解托尼的是钢铁侠，任务结束后他一般都会去他那里，况且他也总提到托尼对复仇者们抱有的想法。

所以他们一起聊天。他们没可能不一起聊天。他们没可能不是朋友。

钢铁侠依然默不作声，仿佛在斟酌让他听到什么，亦或是否该让他听到。他眼睑低敛，那睫毛浓密的惊人，投下暗色阴影藏住他的眼眸。而史蒂夫只能看到这个。他希望能读懂他，现在的不够，他期盼他给出更多。

“当我，与斯塔克先生相遇，”他开始说了，“那正是所谓人生低谷的时候。我—我没想过还能继续活着。我不知道我还剩多少时间。当然现在也还是不知道。不过有谁能真的知道呢？”

高处的柔和光线无声流转过他金属的面甲。

“然后就是我穿上盔甲的时候，那——他给了我延续生命的理由，给了我能做应做之事。我无比感激，为了这个我永远感激。”

又一个停顿。

“你知道他算不上坏人。他在努力着。而他希望你将来快乐，至少这点我万分肯定。”

“他想让我喜欢他。”他一从嘴里抱怨出来便觉得自己着实有些无理取闹，但覆水难收。“我只是猜，具体也不知道。我想不明白他。”

钢铁侠发出两声笑，更像电子音了。“你是美国队长，”他喃喃地说，“每个人都希望讨你喜欢。”然后顿了顿。“我可以告诉他别再耍这一套了……？”

史蒂夫一错不错着他。“你想教你老板什么该干什么不该干？你确定你是真想保住这份工作？”

“行吧行吧。”钢铁侠哼了一声，“你说得对。”他转头迎上史蒂夫的目光，摇身一变成了拍人肩膀的那个。“即使他学不会怎么把这话好好讲出来，我也清楚他只想给你最好的。你以为什么阿猫阿狗都能随便搬进来？”

他曾一无所有，而托尼给他现在拥有的一切。安稳，住所，钢铁侠曾说过的为之而活的理由。托尼为他俩做了同样的事情。

“我可不知道，”史蒂夫一边说，一边扬起嘴角。“我能了解多少托尼·斯塔克啊？他说不定能把这地方改成旅馆。”

钢铁侠夸张地捂住胸膛上接近他心脏的位置，金属当啷当啷一阵响，他这回是真正被逗笑了。

“你这可就伤到我了，Cap！”

史蒂夫喜欢钢铁侠，史蒂夫理解钢铁侠。  
生活仍在向前，队伍逐渐磨合。一年年过去，他们的成员不断变更，复仇者加入又退出，甚至队长也在更替——为了歇口气而已，别多想。这毕竟是如此繁重的责任。当然美国队长总是会担起领袖职责的，钢铁侠也是，而现在刚好轮到钢铁侠。队伍人少而精：史蒂夫，钢铁侠，山姆，幻视，卡罗尔，野兽［注4］，还有珍［注5］。史蒂夫喜爱这群人，他们被钢铁侠很好地维系在一起，形成一支精良的团队。这一天很美妙，这一周也很美妙，这一切都好的无以复加。

［注4］亨利·菲利普·麦考伊，昵称“汉克”（Hank），是一位变种人，天生拥有野兽一样的各项感官和强壮的体魄，不但是地球上最聪明的人之一，还是X战警和复仇者联盟的重要成员。  
［注5］珍妮特·范·戴因，一个富裕科学家的女儿，一次她的父亲在实验中，被异次元通中冲出的怪物杀死，为了报仇珍妮特向初代蚁人汉克·皮姆求助，在使用皮姆粒子后基因发生改变，获得了黄蜂一样的超能力，后与汉克·皮姆结婚。

至于托尼，好吧。他总在这儿。好吧，只是有时候。不是很多。

“把团队会议推迟些吧，”钢铁侠未见其人，先闻其声，史蒂夫的视线应声离开手中的报纸。“抱歉，我可以改成明天晚上。其他人都说只要你OK他们就OK。”

史蒂夫咧嘴一笑。“约会挺火辣的吧，铁壳头？”

“嚯，是啊，女士们永远都对这狂热的很，”钢铁侠边笑，边敲了敲自己的头盔。“是吧，但不是，我有点事，在联合国。卡内利安大使［注6］想见我，而老板希望我作为斯塔克企业的官方代表去，呃，跟他说几句好话？弄个合同回来？”他刻意顿了顿，多半是要抖个包袱了，瞧，他多么了解他。“嘿，指不定这真就是个约会呢。”

［注6］谢尔盖·科茨宁。钢铁侠的粉丝。他选择与斯塔克企业签署合同而非汉默企业。于是在科茨宁会见铁人时，哈默秘密控制了Ⅳ型装甲。一道来自盔甲的排斥射线在众目睽睽之下杀死了科茨宁。

钢铁侠还笑个不停，而他放任自己沉浸到某个幻想里，这不被允许，但——也许，钢铁侠也同男人约会。也许，钢铁侠也会同他约会。再没有比这种想法更荒谬的了，据他所知的，那家伙从不同任何人约会。但毕竟这是个幻想，他不时便描画这梦一样的图景，就像一个人打开上锁的盒子，取出最宝贵的珍品赏玩一番后，再把它深深锁回原处。

六小时后，在联合国那次合影环节中，钢铁侠谋杀了卡内利安的大使科茨宁。

这一天不再美妙。  
没人找得到钢铁侠。他只发誓说自己清白无辜，盔甲被人操纵，违背他的意愿开火了。史蒂夫被告知警方是刻意放他离开的。从新闻中他知道托尼去了市政厅移交那盔甲，而盔甲之下的钢铁侠本人却消失的无影无踪。哪怕呼叫他的身份卡。不是全无道理，因为钢铁侠出现时势必身着盔甲，但——这仍意味着队伍潜在的问题。

“我明白，钢铁侠的情况谈起来不会让人很好过，”复仇者们围成一圈，坐在沙发上，史蒂夫开始对众人讲话，“但这是现实——而咱们必须面对。”

野兽蹲在他身后的沙发靠背上，还在前后摇来晃去。复仇者，这群家具杀手们。“接着说，Cap。我们听着哪。”

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，“显而易见，钢铁侠由于涉嫌谋杀，无法再担任我们的领袖，作为副主席我有责任接任，直到铁壳头被证明是清白的。”他又艰难地深吸了一口气，他多么不想把下一句话说出来啊，但没办法，必须把一切情况都考虑在内。“当然，这一点目前只是假设。”

他希望钢铁侠是无辜的，上帝啊他过去从未如此希望，但这一切不由他决定。他相信钢铁侠，当然他相信。可仅是相信无济于事，如果钢铁侠被判有罪——

好吧，到那时也总会有办法解决的。

“啊—哦。”野兽说。

史蒂夫的头跟着声音猛地一转。托尼，他站在门口。托尼将他们说的每句话都收入耳中了。托尼……不像平常那么一丝不苟。他的外套皱巴巴的，衬衫只扣了一半，领带歪了，头发也翘得乱七八糟。任谁都能看出他昨晚过得相当不怎么样。当然了，是他的保镖被指控谋杀。

而托尼听到了什么？美国队长认为钢铁侠有罪。

天哪，他本意并非如此。脸颊热辣辣的，他用最快的速度从沙发上蹦起来，“斯塔克先生！抱歉，先生。我不知道——”

托尼只是僵直地站着，一动不动。他的出现突兀极了，这是他的房子，他想什么时候来就什么时候来，但实际上他却……没那么干。他非常识相地不常插手复仇者内部的事务。但此刻毕竟不同以往，钢铁侠被指控谋杀。

“没关系，队长。”那男人眼眶分明还红着，嗓音嘶哑得可疑，但声线却意外的毫无起伏。他是哭过吗？“你不过在做你该做的罢了。”

他身后的珍冲野兽嘀咕着说托尼真的过分冷静了，而当史蒂夫走近，他才恍然大悟——

托尼不是冷静，他是喝醉了。

我的上帝啊。

喔，他是努力想把别人瞒过的。他好好刷了牙，嚼了口香糖，用了漱口水，工程细致到除了像史蒂夫这样有超级嗅觉的人以外，没人能嗅到薄荷味掩盖的东西。可他不属于那大多数，他能清晰分辨出随着呼吸带出的酒味。托尼一直在喝酒，显然对如何掩藏也经验丰富，而现在还没过中午。

这是积习难改。

所以关于托尼·斯塔克，来看看我们又知道了些什么：他是个酒鬼。

耳朵里好像又响起父亲口不择言的谩骂怒吼，眼前又看见那瘦的脱了形的身影。

他不知道托尼软弱到这种程度。又一个道德缺陷，除去在女孩子和奢侈跑车之上的又一项高昂花费，而金钱永远挥霍不完。又一个恶习。

而托尼当然对他的腹诽无知无觉，他只是伸出手，平静地跟其他任何时候一样：“我相信你会是位极为称职的领导者，队长。顺便问一下，我待会能跟你在健身房见一面吗？单独的？”

“呃，”史蒂夫张口，他没理由说不。“当然。”

他们并排走下楼梯，直到队伍平时训练的那一层。男人在他旁边大步走着，脚步自在又习惯，仿佛他已惯于呆在史蒂夫身边，可这种时刻根本不曾出现过。托尼边走边解释了史蒂夫已知道的一切——被指控之后，钢铁侠不见了。而这就意味着托尼少了个保镖。他仅有的保镖。

“现在谁都能攻击我，绑架犯，恐怖分子，谁都能！机会均等！”他们进到健身房，托尼这样说道，在空中大幅挥舞双手——他第一次露出喝醉的苗头。他来这是为了看看联盟能不能再派个复仇者保护他吗？但他突然停下了，盯着他瞧，眉梢眼角都是满怀期盼的笑。“但要是你能……”

哦。

他想让史蒂夫教他几招。

千万种反应一瞬间转过他的超级大脑：你知道这样我就得实打实触碰你，对吧？你知道无论我怎么教也不够你干什么的，对吧？你知道我看出你喝醉了吧，嗯？以及那个最阴暗的念头，他努力把它压下去：你为什么让我帮你这个？我们不是朋友。

但史蒂夫仍是张开嘴，对他微笑，“我很乐意为您上一堂防身术速成课，斯塔克先生。冲我挥一拳如何？作为开胃菜。”他摘下手套等待着。“来，尽你的全力一击吧。”

他的提议可谓一石三鸟。首先，对训练来说这是个不错的开始；其次他也能观察出托尼在醉酒状态下能做到什么程度；最后的，要是他因此感到恐慌或者有其他负面反应，那最好还是能在史蒂夫真正碰到他之前把这事了了。

托尼的拳头挥了过来，动作协调的让人讶异，然后他抓住那只手臂顺势将人放倒，根本没觉得对初学者是不是太过火了。有一瞬间他整个身体都压上了史蒂夫——反正训练中这也是常事——下一秒他就被掼到了垫子上。

“这算您的第一课，斯塔克先生，”好吧，他约莫着是有那么点暗爽。“当有人看似破绽百出，就等你冷不防打一拳时，他们多半都预备了后手——所以，不要上当。”

他等着托尼恐慌发作，但托尼却仅冲他咧开嘴。他的西装被揉皱了，领口纽扣的纽扣被扯开一颗，额前几缕垂落下来的发。

“非常有教育意义，队长。”托尼开口，史蒂夫骤然间看到了这种——这种魅力，这种不合常理但却让女人们排成排的魅力。他懂了为什么有人想要托尼·斯塔克。

他当然没修炼到能对这种笑容免疫的程度，但是——他还有更好的选择。

他们一起训练过整个下午。估计到最后托尼喝下去的大部分酒精都被排出体外了，也还算—还算挺好的吧。若是放在几年前，这还会有可能是一段友谊的开始。然而不是。怎么回事？托尼好像不明白这一点。

结束之后托尼对他说谢谢。

一阵内疚席卷过他的心。他明白托尼还想从他身上得到更多，他知道托尼已为他做过许多，如同帮助钢铁侠一般帮助了他。安慰安慰这家伙，让他开心开心，起码史蒂夫能做到这个。这人已经快钻进酒瓶子里了。

“斯塔克先生，”他斟酌着，“当我在这个时代醒来时，我一无所识，一无所有。而您给了我——”

“钢铁侠，”托尼帮他说了下去，脸上挂着种奇异而哀伤的微笑。“我给了你钢铁侠，没错吧？以及其他复仇者们。”

“没错，没错，”史蒂夫高兴地赞同，他开心于托尼看出了他想表达什么。如果托尼从未将钢铁战衣制作出来，从未将钢铁侠雇作他的保镖，那史蒂夫怎会得到他所有的朋友？他将与这一切错身而过，永远无法拥有。“钢铁侠，他一直都是可靠的队友和朋友。所以谢谢您。若是没有您，我根本不会遇见他。”

“乐意为您效劳。”托尼对他说，却没对上他的视线。  
托尼正准备出门时，被史蒂夫拦下了。

“斯塔克先生，”他喊道，然后那个名字从他嘴里滚落出来，“托尼。”

男人立刻便转过身来，眼睛都亮了，笑容里满含期冀。而史蒂夫想破脑袋也不知这从何而来。“嗯？”

“我想给钢铁侠带个口信。”他说。

那张脸上的表情在他眼前迅速坍塌下去，但只那么一瞬间，一瞬间之后他便重拾微笑，只可惜未达眼底。 他是失望了吗？凭上帝的名义啊，告诉我他究竟想从我这听到什么？

“告诉他，我明白他是无辜的，”史蒂夫说道，但这并没让托尼眼底的光回来。不管托尼希望让他说什么，刚刚的应该都弄错了。“还有，也告诉他，无论他是否需要什么，我都希望他知道我在他背后。”

托尼握住他的手晃了晃。“Cap，这对他而言意义重大。”

他的语气仿佛认为他的话语只是陈词滥调，只是客气话，仿佛认为他根本没这个意思，仿佛史蒂夫说的一切都无可挽回地弄错了。

然后他关上背后的门离开，身形有些不稳。

而史蒂夫想的是他会不会再去喝上一杯。  
那次之后，他很长一段时间没再见过托尼。

而盔甲失控事件——以及随后的大使之死事件——都被澄清是贾斯汀·汉默所为。

贾维斯辞了职，不久又复职，但始终对这些事闭口不谈。

托尼从没亲口跟史蒂夫说过，但史蒂夫再也没闻到过他身上有酒味，与此同时，某天清晨他起来之后发现宅邸里的酒在一夜之间空空如也。

起码他算为自己这条命做了件好事。  
“别拘束嘛！”分子人［注7］双手一抬，神经质地笑了起来。“来把东西都交给我拿着吧！”

［注7］欧文·里斯，能随意操控和改变各种物质的分子结构和能量

他话音刚落，史蒂夫的盾牌便从手中消失不见。在他旁边，雷神失去了他的锤子，他听到银影侠［注8］哀嚎着不知哪去了的冲浪板。

钢铁侠没发出任何声音。

［注8］诺林·拉德（Norrin Radd），宇宙能量Cosmic Power赐银影侠超人的气力，刀枪不入的身体及永远的生命。银影侠只要与冲浪板相连就可以拥有无尽的宇宙能量，可以利用宇宙能量进行攻击、防御与飞翔。  
“所以，”史蒂夫开了口，他们在几分钟之内成功逃离了分子人的追猎，暂时躲藏于相对安全的地下。“我没法不注意到，咱们这儿有个人比别人都幸运啊。”

银影侠一脸茫然地瞅着他，而雷神——哦，这丢了锤子就变回唐纳德·布莱克［注9］的家伙，现在他真不希望这样——但钢铁侠低头看着自己，笑了。

［注9］在现代，托尔由于骄傲自大而被奥丁打落凡间，成为纽约一个跛足医生唐纳德·布雷克(Donald Blake)，失去了为神的记忆。在他去挪威休假时，奥丁暗中指引他找到了伪装成木杖的Mjolnir锤，从此他可以变化成神。

“我猜试验性力场在紧要关头没掉链子，”钢铁侠笑道，“喔喔，他也没法分解盔甲，又是件好事。”

“没错，”史蒂夫顺着他说，“现在只剩你还没被解除武装了。”

“好事一件，”那深蓝色的眼眸里带着一种如释重负。“还有个原因呢就是今天是洗衣日，你肯定不想知道我在这下头穿着些什么。”他冲他抛了个wink。

“铁壳头！”史蒂夫斥了他一句，尽管他一万个不想拿这种语气回答。可现在是公共场合，这不太合适吧？但总之他收到了那个wink。但钢铁侠有他的秘密身份。

那念头在他脑海里挥之不去，就是，假如分子人把钢铁侠的盔甲也变没，那此刻便不存在什么秘密身份了。另一种发展如此触手可及。史蒂夫将会站在这里，将会看到他来到此处后第一位朋友的脸，第一次。

不是说这念头过去就没出现过，而是过去它离开得足够快。钢铁侠的相貌和名字又不真有什么特别的意味。他不过是某个斯塔克企业的员工，对吧？史蒂夫在脑子里想着，尽量勾画出一幅平平无奇的生活图景：一个约翰，比尔，或者弗雷德。一个有两个孩子的男人，一个同家里人住在霍博肯的男人。一个普通人，一个保安，在托尼发现他之前只是这样而已。无关紧要，不可能有什么紧要，因为史蒂夫永远不会知道。

他是钢铁侠，重要的唯有这一点。

这对史蒂夫已足够好。  
托尼最初那次严重酗酒可能是被压了下去，但当他故态复萌时，每个人都知道了。

他同珍好了段时间，而她不久便提出分手。她私下里对史蒂夫说，在汉克之后，短期之内她没办法再尝试与任何人约会。然后他又遇到那位叫因德丽斯·莫姆吉［注10］的女孩，她离开他的时候，他就——魂都飞了。飞回酒瓶里。

［注10］由伊什塔姐妹会抚养长大，接受了训练及整容以增强魅力。扮演受波及的旁观者以诱惑钢铁侠，引诱他不断救她，引诱他重新酗酒，并在最后残忍地拒绝了他，让他发了疯，财产和生意都被吞并。

这跟史蒂夫也实在没什么关系。当然啦，他替那家伙难过，然而他是个酒鬼。两人也并非多么亲近。 复仇者们一个个的都不停拿眼睛瞄他，好像盼他去做点什么似的。会议结束后他们还在交头接耳。 托尼好几周都没过来了。他们觉得史蒂夫应该做什么？

托尼上次爬起来的时候可没有人帮他，一切只能取决于他自己，不是吗？

无论如何，今天难得没任何监督工作，而伯尼在图书馆忙着准备LSAT［注11］，这间布鲁克林小公寓完完全全属于他——直到门外响起了敲门声。

［注11］Law School Admission Test，法学院入学考试

哦，那是钢铁侠，笑容立刻就爬上他的脸。他有好久没见过钢铁侠了。他上周提出了退队申请，而史蒂夫非常想要个解释。

“铁壳头！”他笑着说，“进来吧！我能为你做点什么？”

但男人在门口踯躅不前。“Cap，”他开口，“我有麻烦了，伙计，非常需要你帮个忙。”

有点不对劲。钢铁侠——他的说话方式从不像这样。他的站姿也不对，仿佛还没完全适应身着盔甲，他不可能这样。肯定是什么事让他担心坏了。

“出了什么事？”

“没人找得到托尼，”钢铁侠说，“但他得在五点之前给企业签字，否则奥巴迪亚·斯坦就会派人接管他的整个公司。我猜他估计是在——”

他比了个往嘴里倒酒的手势。

他上周刚见过他，珍说服他帮她找到了托尼。他在他名下的一处顶层公寓里，手中的玻璃酒杯晃动着。我不需要你的施舍，而你也根本不需要我的。男人声嘶力竭地嘶吼道。不管我在不在，斯塔克基金会都会报销［注12］复仇者联盟的支出！所以您就行行好滚出我的生活——！

［注12］漫画主世界中元祖复仇者时期起初（大约在80年代之前）是一个非盈利性志愿者组织，日常活动经费由托尼斯塔克名下的玛利亚基金会Maria Stark Foundation提供

就这样，史蒂夫没法说他特别想回去自讨没趣。

“我不知道你想让我做什么，铁壳头，”史蒂夫无力地说。“我不知道我对他还有什么可说的。”

钢铁侠伸出一只手，恳求着。“伙计，他喜欢你。”

史蒂夫的回答是一声刺耳的冷笑。

如果托尼喜欢他，那他表达的方式可真是好笑。他的界限太多了，同时又好像根本不在乎它们。反正要是那人真想把自己喝死，他做什么也阻止不了啊。

然后史蒂夫骤然闭嘴，直直盯着他。那面甲之后的眼睛是……棕色的。

“你不是钢铁侠。”他直截了当地说。

这口音，这站姿，没一处是他的铁壳头。

盾牌触手可得，就在咖啡桌旁边，他已朝那儿伸出手——

“喔，等等！”冒牌货举起双手。“我不是原版那位钢铁侠，不不。我是斯塔克先生的另一个雇员。几周前——”就是他又开始喝酒的时候，史蒂夫帮他补上了——“他把我叫到办公室，说他要解雇钢铁侠，问我想要不想这份工作。我答应了。我花了好段时间才上手，还请了个团队来……弄清楚这么多复杂的电路。”他指了指自己身上。

惊愕使他的嘴巴张大，天杀的托尼怎么能做出这种事？

他希望钢铁侠没事。耶稣啊，要是再让他见到托尼，他绝对会狠狠教训他一顿，让他找回点理智。这男人做了这么多年他最忠实的下属，而这就是托尼的回报？

他只想知道怎样能联系上他，只想看看他……他还好吗？

新来的钢铁侠一脸紧张地盯着他。“你还好吧，Cap？”

“好的很。”这句话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。“就是，你最好自己去找托尼。我不觉得……现在能对他说出什么好话。”

基督啊。托尼毁了自己跟公司还不够，他毁了钢铁侠。那些员工不是依靠着他吗？钢铁侠不是依靠着他吗？你简直不敢相信会有人自私到这种地步。

“好，”这新来的家伙小心翼翼地说，“我会——我会的。”  
第二天新闻上的大字头条就是他现在正想看到的：公司吞并：斯塔克工业被斯坦收购。内容引了不少奥巴迪亚·斯坦对公司的规划。

史蒂夫猜那家伙没能及时到场。

托尼本来有办法力挽狂澜，然而他的选择是不。他所有精力都放在喝酒上了，哪有心思管这个。

当地新闻版块上有篇小文章，报道了纵火者对一排廉价旅馆的袭击。所有住客都被钢铁侠安全救出。

起码新来的家伙适应的差不多了。

尽管如此，他仍然无法自持地想念那真正的钢铁侠。  
电话铃响起的时候，他正在房间的另一边。一个完美的前手翻，他在床上着了陆。

“美国队——呃，这是队长，”他开口又意识到这是私人号码，有这号码的人肯定都知道要找的人是谁，不过是旧习难改。就像那该死的代号。电话线绕成一团，缠上他的手腕。

“嗨，队长，”几千英里的铜线使他的声音有些失真，但他仍能辨出声音的主人是谁，“这里是托尼·斯塔克。”

托尼人在加利福尼亚，现在基本上是清醒的。新来的钢铁侠——好吧，就目前来说的，因为托尼显然又把他换掉了——告诉过他们这些，而复仇者们一八卦起来简直惊天地泣鬼神。听到这消息固然是好，但他很久没和托尼说过话了——自从他在顶层公寓冲他和珍大吼，让他滚出他的生活的那一天。

他想知道这人的记忆里有没有这件事，想知道他打电话来是否是为了道歉。

“我能为你做什么，斯塔克先生？”史蒂夫倦怠地往床上一倒，但某种想法骤然刺得他身子一缩。“是—你打电话来是为了钢铁侠吗？”

现在身着制服的那个人多半就是原版的钢铁侠，谣言说得足够多了。上帝知道他已有几个月没见过他。而最坏的是他还不可能见到，因为他又消失不见了。托尼好像着了魔似的沉迷于控制，顽固不化，坚定不移，好像如此能弥补这几个月内他放浪无羁造成的后果。他无休止地派给他任务，要让他把那些被间谍大师偷走又卖给贾斯汀·汉默的技术统统收回。

史蒂夫始终在通过西岸复仇者关注他的一举一动。钢铁侠拿下了高跷人，控制者，甲壳虫。还有刺鳐，这位政府特工，事实证明他的战甲根本就没用过托尼的技术，此时神盾局介入了，让托尼解雇了钢铁侠。（史蒂夫蹙起眉头，就因为没法拒绝托尼的荒诞要求，所以他就被拿来出气了？）

或许一切能就此结束。可随后神盾局的机器人——也是托尼提供的技术——却失灵了，原因不明。弗瑞说托尼声称他与此事无关，全都是钢铁侠干的，是钢铁侠窃听他们，监视他们。他还给了弗瑞一些据说是钢铁侠个人资料的文件。史蒂夫把它从头到尾读了一遍。那上面写钢铁侠的名字是兰德尔·皮尔斯。那绝对是个谎言。感觉就是个谎言。

见鬼的，钢铁侠有什么理由做这个啊？很明显都是托尼授意的。可托尼都这么出卖他了，他怎么完全无动于衷？他不失望吗？为什么他就能这么轻易的翻篇然后继续满足托尼可怕的想法？以及他为什么不回到复仇者联盟呢？回纽约？

史蒂夫不再为神盾局工作——史蒂夫不再为任何人工作了——然而他知道上面发了话，让他们一见到钢铁侠就开枪。

混乱不堪。

而此刻这里又有一件事。

“实际上，”托尼说，“我打电话是为了你。”

史蒂夫用力眨了下眼，“我？”

“是啊，你。”这话在他们两个之间显得多滑稽啊，带着种莫名而哀伤的深情，他想托尼是笑了笑。“我听说了你的事，政府声明你不再是美国队长了。肯定挺艰难的吧，嗯？”他迟疑了一下，“我——我想我对这种感受还是有一点体会的。没办法再……成为一个你成为了许久的角色。”

他空洞的声音回响着。

他—他打电话就为了闲聊天？上帝，他想跟他谈酗酒？

“还行，”史蒂夫惜字如金地说，“我能处理。”

又是一个停顿。“不管怎么说，”托尼说，“我觉得我说不定能帮的上忙。你得有个盾牌，对吧？哪怕你不再是美国队长。”

史蒂夫又使劲眨了眨眼。他倒想过千万种可能，却唯独没料到他会说这个。“我—我猜是这样……？”

“很好，我来提供，”托尼很快地接着说。“要是你来加利福尼亚，来斯塔克企业这里，我马上就能造出来一个。来吧，过来试试它顺不顺手。”

那是最初的时候，史蒂夫才刚加入联盟不久，那时托尼便总给他做些小玩意。升级，全新的制服，他还给盾牌加过什么奇怪的磁装置，史蒂夫试用过两次，实在用不惯，便不声不响地把它移除了。从那以后，托尼便不再给他制作过什么。但或许这便是他道歉的方式。

“啊，”史蒂夫开口，“那——那太好了，斯塔克先生，谢谢。”

“我的荣幸，队长。”托尼说，他确实感到这次他在微笑。  
盾牌很完美，完美的过分，真的。

在实验场地里拿起这东西的第一秒他就心知肚明了。哦，这当然不是他的盾牌，可它太好用了，真的特别好用。想必托尼付出了许多心血。

又感觉像是他遇见托尼的那一天了，脑子里的警报声鸣叫不止。这种感觉是蜘蛛侠的蜘蛛感应，是卡罗尔的第七感。当然他没那种能力，但是……这里有些不对劲。有些东西隐藏在水底，某处一定藏着陷阱。

想把盾牌还回去的时候，他觉得自己又心知肚明了。

托尼不愿意把盾牌从他手里接过去。

“我给你说吧，”托尼笑着说，“留着它，就当永久试用，好不好？百分百无偿。”

他清楚地知道自己不愿如此。无论是什么正在酝酿，正在发生，他都不想涉足其中。

于是他发出抗议，“但我不能这样！”

托尼拍了拍他的肩膀，哦，他现在又能触碰别人了。现在托尼实打实碰到了他，还维持着一个灿烂的笑。

“胡说，”托尼说，“斯塔克企业制造了你的盾，一旦这消息传开，那就是未来几个月最漂亮的宣传！”

就是这时候他恍然大悟，就是在托尼还努力遮遮掩掩、要把这事归结为商业原因的时候。纯粹的务实。就是这样，并非是他要发什么善心了。是有其他原因，所以他才这样做。

与酗酒无关，与技术有关。

他仍没放弃要夺回他的技术。而无论是他在做的还是将要做的，他都知道史蒂夫不会喜欢。他知道史蒂夫会去阻止他。

所以他想拿钱换史蒂夫该死的沉默。

史蒂夫的手死死压紧了盾牌的边缘，亮出牙齿，权作微笑。  
他盼着自己错了，他祈祷着自己错了。他不想这么揣测。

可史蒂夫知道还有谁拥有托尼的技术：地下监狱守卫者。而这就表明他们是下一个。但他们是好人。那家伙是被扭曲的控制欲糊住眼睛了吗？他分不清其中的区别吗？

无所谓了。史蒂夫得去阻止他。这才是正确的事。即使——即使托尼派去替他干脏活的人是钢铁侠。  
科罗拉多州的空气冻住了他的肺，那红银相间的身影就站在地下室入口，脚边横着守卫者们失去意识的躯体，此情此景揪扯着他的心脏。大多数盔甲看起来还没完全报废，所以钢铁侠应该还没来得及拿托尼的反相器把这技术摧毁。

史蒂夫从一堆集装箱后面走出来。

钢铁侠转过身来，一只手里拿着块砖头大小的金属盒——那个反相器。盔甲形状陌生，可面具之后的眼眸还是那抹熟悉的蓝——此刻就如同沾染了水汽的蓝玻璃。他狠狠眨着眼睛以抑制泪水。

“我不想把你卷进来，”钢铁侠异常轻柔地说，“求你了，史蒂夫。离开吧。”

史蒂夫扬起托尼给他的盾牌。“你知道这不对，铁壳头。但现在停手还不晚，趁你还没做出任何无法弥补的事情。把反相器放下跟我走吧，咱们还是有更简单的路可走的。”

钢铁侠惨笑，沉重而悲伤。“我必须这么做，Cap。你不明白。”

“我明白的够多了，”史蒂夫高声说，“斯塔克先生——他——是他命令你这么做的。是他命令你为他触犯法律，是他让你沦为罪犯。他甚至还把你的名字透露给了神盾，你的秘密身份哪，”他大胆地念出了这个名字，“兰德尔。”

“那不是我的真名，”钢铁侠回答他，平静的。托尼的又一个谎言。

反正他听起来也不像个兰德尔。

他把盾牌放下了，伸出双手，近乎是哀求的， “我只是不明白你为什么要这么做。你可以拒绝他，你可以离开他，跟我一起。我会处理好，咱们能让一切都好起来。”

钢铁侠又笑起来，摇了摇头。面甲在灯光下反着光。“我不能。”

“是因为钱吗？”史蒂夫问，这念头爬进他的脑子然后就盘踞在那儿，疯狂而不顾一切——“不管他付了你多少钱——上帝啊，铁壳头，我现在有钱了，我的欠薪，无论你要多少，无论你要什么——一切，一切的一切，你都可以拿走，只要你跟我一起——”

面甲低垂下来，又一个否定。“跟钱无关。”

他说得太不假思索。一定还有别的原因。

“他伤害你？”极度的愤恨涌上史蒂夫喉头，“我们可以——我可以——我们可以保护你，复仇者们会的。要是这是种勒索，要是他握着你什么把柄——”

又一阵惨笑。那反相器被他抛来抛去。

“也许我喜欢他，”这句话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，苦涩而激烈，比过去任何时候都激烈。“也许我只是喜欢他而已。你想过这一点吗？啊哈，当然没有。”

那头盔低垂成一个哀伤的角度。

“你根本受不了托尼·斯塔克。你想不到什么人能愿意成为他的朋友。我就知道，我早该料到这一点。”

嫉恨攀上他的全身，缠绕，毫不留情地收紧。他冒出一个可怕的猜测，一个他从来不愿接受的猜测，一个他从来不愿多想的猜测，因为他们怎么能——他们怎么敢——但这能让一切说不通的事都豁然开朗——

“你跟他上床？”史蒂夫粗声说，说出那个词时，他的嗓子都让怒火给烧得几近嘶哑。

最后一个字完全落下之后，地下室里死一般的寂静。

他知道人们总期冀着美国队长是……纯情的。美国队长从不谈论下三路，美国队长从不附和复仇者们的荤段子，美国队长从来都装着听不懂那些意有所指。

这下可好，史蒂夫再不是美国队长了。

“耶稣，他妈的，基督啊，”钢铁侠一字一顿，顿的时间太长，这亵渎神明的话语几近被电流打散成断续的杂音。反相器滑到他的手里，差一点就被脱手扔在地上。“怎么——为什——见鬼的，史蒂夫——”

“你跟他上床了？”史蒂夫重复了一遍，声音清楚，语调平稳。

钢铁侠僵直着，静止着，那颗大脑正急速运转着要给出什么样的回应——然后他猛地昂起头，反出一道刺眼的光。他眯起双眼。“如果我说是，”钢铁侠说着，斟酌着，就这么轻飘飘地说出来，好像只不过是个科学假设，“你会告诉我什么？”

告诉你我愿意祈求上帝让我代替他，他无法自持地想着，抿紧双唇。他必须找些别的话说。

“我会告诉你，这是你自己的身体，”他开始说话了，“以及你愿意跟谁做都是你自己的事——”

“天哦，”钢铁侠的声音里的嘲讽都快溢出来了，他过去从未这样对他说过话，“多谢您的傻逼许可——”

史蒂夫拍了拍盾牌。发出的声音不比振金，但也足够让他安静下来。

“斯塔克先生给我做了这个盾牌，”他硬邦邦地说，“他给了我这个来换我闭嘴，换我不来这儿找你，阻止你。”

他咽下一口唾沫。“他本可以是位善良的人，是位慷慨的人。我也没说他不是，无论如何我都感激他为我、为咱们、为每个人做过的一切。可他做那些事只是因为自己想做，是因为想得到某些想要的东西，而任何挡在他面前的人都会被碾压过去。”

他为这些恶行渐渐提高声音。“他要把每件事每个人都置于自己的控制之下，要他们一丝不苟地跟他的设计吻合。这就是为什么他发了疯地搜寻自己的技术，这就是为什么他叫你去办而非亲身上阵。因为他不稳定，他性格有缺陷。他是个还在寻找新癖好的酒鬼——而他找到了，控制。找到了便永远不会停下来，因为他没那个自控力。”

那金属壳子里传来一声微弱的杂音。或许是一声啜泣。

“所以要是你和他上床，”史蒂夫哑声说，他的声带仿佛刀割般疼痛，“愿上帝保佑这是值得的，我盼着他的床上功夫跟大家议论的同样出色，我盼着他能给你快乐，使你惊艳折服，使你神魂颠倒。因为无论他叫你去哪儿你都去，他叫你干什么你都干。哪怕这么做了会让你被神盾拘留。会让你失去一切。”

钢铁侠深深吁出一口气，粗劣而刺耳。他垂着头，思考着。“那你有什么想对他说的吗？”

史蒂夫又抓紧了他的盾牌，“我想那是我和他之间的事。”

“啊，”钢铁侠说，几乎有点厌倦了。“当然了。”他又挺直了身子，眼睛仍泛着湿意。“不是说我跟他上床就是你该管的事儿，但总之我没有。仅供您参考，队长。”每个字都像是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“我不懂，”被背叛感丝丝缕缕渗入骨髓，这毒药缓慢而无可抑制的蔓延着，“如果跟性爱无关，跟金钱无关，跟秘密也无关——”

钢铁侠大笑。“我可没说跟秘密无关。”他双手举起，手掌摊开，掌心炮发出淡淡的光——现在这是种含蓄的威胁了。“我在很大程度上理解他，他同样也在很大程度上理解我。我信任他，我信任他在做正确的事情。这不是你最懂得的东西？信任？正直？”他不屑地哼了声。“最起码他没颇指气使地管我跟谁做爱，多贴心哪。”

史蒂夫把这事搞砸了，可他不能不继续往下说。

“那就信任我们，”史蒂夫开口，最后一次绝望的恳求，因为他没法对他说信任我。“信任复仇者联盟吧。你是我们中的一员，来成为我们中的一员！你可以做真正正确的事情，那才是你必须做的。别让他把黑锅都甩给你。”

一阵无声的对峙。那只死死抓着反相器的手好像要松开了，有那么一瞬间他以为他又能重新拥有他——

“但你不信任他。”这句话轻得接近无声，有四倍听力的超级士兵也不得不屏住呼吸竖起耳朵。“你信任他吗？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，“这—重要吗？”

钢铁侠朝他伸出手，没错，他伸出了手，上帝啊他伸出了手，史蒂夫赢回他了史蒂夫拯救他了一切都会好起来的——

然后那只手按上他的肩膀，电流窜过他的神经。

他的腿也背叛他了。现在他无力做任何事，只能呼吸着，只能看着，在地板上躺着，钢铁侠把反相器压向最近的守卫的装甲。

“是啊，”钢铁侠没有回过头，“事实上，这重要极了。你知道他也在做必须要去做的事。我想这也是我们俩的共同之处，我们都在做我们必须要做的事。”

史蒂夫的余生都不会忘记这一刻。

钢铁侠选择了托尼·斯塔克而不再是他。这是第一次。  
最终，一切莫名其妙的划下休止符，没有结尾地匆匆收场。

没有政府监禁，没有神盾拘留，风平浪静。钢铁侠……伪造了自己的死亡。显然这就是给他们的交代了，显然这就该把他犯的事一笔勾销了。

他把盾牌留在了托尼的办公室里，不愿思考若是非得当面归还，他冲动之下会做出些什么。

之后托尼给他打电话约他见面，他到了才发现这是个视野良好的小露台，望下去是蜿蜒的高速公路。他开始觉得荒谬。而约他来的男人就随便裹着件热辣的粉背心，上头还拿大写字母写着SUPERSTAR。好吧，更荒谬了。估计在科罗拉多发生的那些已被钢铁侠分毫不减地报告给了托尼，一想到这个他便羞愤交加。

“钢铁装甲里的人是谁并不重要，”托尼说，装得好像完全不知道史蒂夫已清楚他给神盾的名字是个谎言，“重要的是我控制着他。”

好的，他就知道钢铁侠没告诉他全部——他可能什么也没说——因为眼前的家伙才是问题所在，他还对此沾沾自喜，自鸣得意。

“也就是说，你们两人——还有咱们——最终都会站在一起，一致对外，不过是早晚的事儿罢了，”托尼又补充道，“所以咱们恐怕该明智些，把分歧控制在每部，或许这样能救更多人。”

没脱口而出“明智之举应该是别让钢铁侠再为了你破坏监狱措施”，真棒，给自己加一分。他把那句话嚼碎了吞下肚，笑着说：“我是个讲求实际的人，托尼。当然，我更愿意把自己称为所谓正直的人。”

他们握了手。

“若真到了那种关头，”史蒂夫说，“我愿意为钢铁侠付出我的生命。”还有别的可说吗？托尼的话没错，他们别无选择，必须站在一起。

“请相信钢铁侠会永远是Cap的后盾。”托尼这样说着，眼睛里盛满了笑意。

这一定还是有意义的吧。“谢谢，”他喃喃道，“我本希望是他自己来对我说。”

小胡子男人脸上的笑容暗淡了。“是啊，”他说，“我知道。”  
于是史蒂夫回归了联盟，钢铁侠也是，两人……谁都没有再提过这件事情。

他想不出怎么开口，钢铁侠多半跟他一样，他们就这样……默契地避而不谈，默契地装作无事发生。就像最初相遇之际，就像联盟创立伊始，就像他们仍是挚友，就像真的无事发生。最终你们会站在一起，一致对外，托尼如是说，而关键就是如此——这隔阂他无法忽视，咬下那一口苹果你就再回不去上帝的花园。

可能有一日他们不会站在一起了——他认识到这是事实。

这错了，这吓到他了，他打心里泛出一阵恐惧，却不知怎样挽回。

他又想把这事归咎于托尼。如果那家伙不把钢铁侠拖下水，分歧又怎会浮上来？然而幻想成不了真。归根到底，分歧与隔阂始终存在，不可避免。他们永远不会如他一直希望的那样完美无缺。只能这样前行。

而现在他幡然醒悟了，后悔未曾好好谈过，可为时已晚，因为现在复仇者正集结于被毁灭的哈拉之上，希阿的负炸弹使她满目疮痍。造成这一切的刽子手是克里至高智慧［注13］，它妄图以此推动克里人的进化。它有罪，毋庸置疑，而半数复仇者都想为此杀了它。

［注13］至高智慧利用克里和希阿战乱引爆了一枚负炸弹，导致300亿克里人死亡98%，剩余的则在辐射下变异。然后通过永恒水晶人为地加快了进化进程，新进化的Kree族因此产生了。他们是灰色的皮肤外加头上有许多齐肩的触手的Ruul。Ruul们获得了被称为“will”的能力以适应不同的环境，比如在水下呼吸，飞行，甚至任何情况需要的能力。至高智慧宣称这是挽救种族使之进化的唯一方法。

“我们不能杀戮，”史蒂夫的音量越提越高，怒斥着瑟西［注14］，又一个想拿杀即正义说服他的复仇者。“我们不能同时是法官、陪审团和刽子手！就这么简单！”

［注14］瑟西（Sersi）是永恒一族的成员，她的真实年龄未知，可能已超过5000岁。瑟西经常与人类接触，她曾经以艺人身份在纽约生活，并且她有时会协助复仇者联盟抗敌。

一个掌心炮冲他身前打过来，扬起阵阵尘土。一个威胁。这一幕又上演了。他们没有站在一起。他仍然不知道该怎么挽回。

“好了，够了，”金属质感的声音冷硬无情，“作为在场唯一的元祖复仇者……我要拿这资格压你了，Cap。”

太糟了。他这么做叫人发指，卑鄙，卑鄙无耻，他以为早来那么几个月——跟并肩作战的这许多年相比显得多不值一提哪——就代表着他有权力下命令？他过去从未如此。不如直接一炮打过来，那还都更仁慈些。

“我也不敢苟同你的想法，”而他还在继续，“至高智慧是机器，是没有灵魂的金属，我们摧毁它之后就不会再发生类似的事情。谁和我一起？”

麻木，受背叛，他注视着队员们——他的复仇者，他的队员——一个个越过他走向钢铁侠身边，同他站到了一起，去参与一场谋杀。

他曾以为自己了解钢铁侠，除去身份外他了解他的一切。他们同是复仇者，他们的信念一致，钢铁侠绝不会想夺取他人的生命。但他似乎搞错了。他想不出今天之后两人还能怎么重归于好。  
史蒂夫召开了一次团队会议，讨论在哈拉所发生的。关于违抗命令。关于背叛。

无人前来。

克林特抱着他无非是需要振作的念头，把他拖出房间，生拉硬拽地到了个酒吧——混乱邪恶程度堪称他见过的酒吧之最。窗上写着字，宣称它叫作笑马酒吧。这是不是那种能让人醉到钻进酒瓶子的地方？啊哈，他是不是也要入乡随俗？

一大扎啤酒被点上来，瞅着就不是什么好酒。史蒂夫向来不喝酒，因为美国队长向来不是那种喝酒的人。就为了这等劣质啤酒打破自己强加给自己的誓言，真不公平啊，可今天不正是这样的一天吗？

多少钱才能把他灌个烂醉？这好像还挺值得一试。

克林特想劝他退出复仇者联盟，操他的，他竟然也真考虑起这想法。

酒吧门口站了个男人。身上的炭灰色西装跟这地界相当格格不入，高贵了不知几百美元。

托尼·斯塔克。

好了，他想来证明些什么？一枚该死的奖章，好表彰他又一次屈服于诱惑？这使他烦躁，没什么不使他烦躁。

“介意我加入你们吗？”托尼询问道，没等回应便自顾自坐了下来。他脸上的笑带着几分歉意。排练好的。“对不起，我知道钢铁侠说他有个团队会议，是我的错。我在洛杉矶有点生意要办，恐怕就耽搁他太长时间了。”小胡子男人舔了舔嘴唇。“他——他让我来代他道歉，来冰释前嫌。”

所以他想不明白托尼这么做的原因。他好像总忘了自己不是他们中的一员。啊，他是名誉复仇者，当然，什么人都能当上——但唯独钢铁侠是复仇者，钢铁侠的老板不是。他还总不停地干预这干预那。

克林特的眼神在他们两个之间来回游移，自以为不动声色地清了清嗓子。“我去打几轮桌球，”他说，“失陪。”谢天谢地他没再回来。

“恕我直言，斯塔克先生，”史蒂夫冷冰冰地说，“这是复仇者内部的事，我想最好不同您讨论。”

他倒满酒杯，金黄色的酒液溅出几滴来。托尼的目光追逐着他的动作，眼里闪动着掩藏极深的渴望，好像除了杯中物外再无所求。

他呷了口酒。好长时间他都没干过这等丢脸的事，可今晚也不是什么令人舒心的晚上。托尼盯着他的手，他的嘴，他的喉结，浓重的渴求在脸上写得再清楚不过。史蒂夫想象着给他喝一口。解放一切。

在那之前托尼用力咽了口唾沫，那些渴望消失殆尽，他重新戴好面具，笑的从容自若。活脱的万金油推销员。

“如果你不接受来自他的歉意，”托尼说，经过周密演算的愧疚布满双眸，“那或许你会接受我的。”

史蒂夫确认般眨了眨眼，“你的？”

“咱们的确谈过了关于守卫者的事，关于我做——我派钢铁侠去做的事。”嘴唇飞快地上下动着，“还有，呃，我尝试过说对不起，可惜做的不够好，但我又来了，再试一次。”手指插进自己的头发，向后捋着。“我——我相信好的结局会让手段正当化，我也知道你不——呃，我是猜的，你不会相信这个。”

他的口吻就像钢铁侠，这想法窜过脑海。

“嗯，”他只简短地回了句，“我从不相信。”

托尼瑟缩了那么一下子。“我明白，你我之间的关系从最开始就不顺利，你和我，”他非常，非常平静地说。“我不明白的是我该怎么做，更不明白导致这些的原因是什么，但我至少明白无论我做什么，都……让它更加复杂。”他叹了口气。“我明白这脑子里装满了各种设想，它们无休无止地冒出来，有时唯有让钢铁侠出手才能达成某些目的。”

“他是无辜的，”史蒂夫硬邦邦地说。他至少没说是你强迫他的。

笑脸面具现在扭曲了，几乎成了悲伤。“没你想象的那么无辜。”

谁知道他说这个是想表达什么。

托尼就是不肯相信他是错的，啊哈？这就是问题，他永远不会心甘情愿地承认自己错了。

“我的确失控了。”托尼最后吐出这么句话，眼睛就是不肯跟他对上，跟实际情况相比他简直过于避重就轻，但说不定这已经是他的极限。这就是自己得到的道歉。

“没关系，”史蒂夫开口，“任何人都会有这种时候。”显然复仇者也免不了。“我——我很高兴你有一位如此忠诚的下属。我们都应为此感到庆幸。”

他第无数次纠结着，这男人究竟有什么可配得上钢铁侠的仰慕。

“我的习惯是让过去留在过去，”托尼说着，唇角的弧度带着些无可奈何的柔和，以及悲伤，“我知道我不值得第二次机会——”

男人的手朝他伸过来，仿佛自认有能力操纵着他再给出一次机会，他当然会这么认为。他仿佛觉得握个手能顺理成章摆平一切。不会的。

史蒂夫还是握上了那只手。  
他回到宅邸，进了自己的房间，门还没来得及去关，那熟悉的金红色铠甲便停在了门口。

“嗯，”钢铁侠开口，“听说我错过了一场会议。”

史蒂夫往床上一坐，几乎都能闻见身上那劣酒和香烟的臭味。床单怕是要毁了。他的脑袋跟着耷拉下去。“无所谓，”他说，“其他人也是。”

钢铁侠几步走上前伸出双手，好像要安慰史蒂夫似的，好像根本忘了自己是个杀人犯。他还没去读哈拉的报告，若是钢铁侠摧毁了最高智慧、给了他致命一击的话，他宁愿继续一无所知。

然后那金属的手掌覆上他的膝盖，他紧紧盯着它们，眼前不知怎么就一片模糊了。

“你是不是说过，斯塔克先生非常了解你？”他听见自己的声音在问。

钢铁侠的声音小心翼翼的，藏着些费解，他垂下头，同一时间史蒂夫抬眼注视着他。“我……你给我的感觉是你不愿跟我聊起他。”他迟疑片刻，“但……没错，是这样。他的确了解。”

这话说的滴水不漏，但史蒂夫想弄明白这个。

“他曾经告诉过我，钢铁侠会永远是我的后盾。”他拿毫无起伏的声调说，而钢铁侠的身子顿时打了晃，深红色光泽的盔甲在一片昏暗中忽明忽灭，仿佛他畏缩的主人。“而你知道哈拉那时候我没有什么吗？你，我的身后没有你。”

“史蒂夫…”那声音轻极了，在痛苦？在无可奈何？黑暗中，他看不到面具后的蓝眼睛。

“曾有些日子我觉得跟你就只能到此为止了，”他说完这句话，男人身上不知哪处金属部件立刻传来喀哒一声轻响，他又深吸一口气。“但我明白地知道没有你无论如何都不行，铁壳头。非常、非常对不起。”

宽宥并非易事。之前所发生的仍在折磨他，时时刺痛他的神经，令他羞耻至极。但有时对并不代表正确，有时古老的谚语蹦进他的脑子——你是要事事争胜，还是要跟她结婚？而仁慈的上帝啊，有时他真感觉正在一段婚姻里左右为难，好像要在钢铁侠身边醒来是他在说出口之前从未想过会许下的誓言。他们总会回到彼此身边。

“史蒂夫？”男人低声叫他的名字，像在征询些什么。

而史蒂夫动用全身力气推起自己沉重的躯体，对他张开双臂。

拥抱钢铁侠跟拥抱其他任何人的感觉都不同。盔甲塞不进臂弯，棱角处处抵着身体。但他们仍然要拥抱。他们在一片昏暗中以这个姿势长久站立。他的双手死死握住他们的友谊了，他要把它留下。钢铁侠也抱住了他，用同样不顾一切的力道。

“其他队员醒过来的时候，”粗哑的声音在他耳边响起，“我们突然意识到你被一个人留在了 Hala，然后炸弹爆炸了——我——上帝，我以为我永远失去你了。 我——我再不想有那种感觉了。”

“我也同样不想失去你。”他的脸紧贴着钢铁侠的肩膀。他不想死别，亦不想生离。他不想看到钢铁侠站在他的对立面。世界末日也不过如此。

“我会尽力的，翅膀头，”钢铁侠对他呢喃，“我会的。”

史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，脸上滚烫一片。黑暗之中，钢铁侠看不到他在流泪。

他相信会的。  
从那之后一切都在好转。当然，不少恶棍找他们的麻烦，当然，钢铁侠被征服者康［注15］洗脑，死在了他怀里，但对复仇者而言，死亡本就是家常便饭。他当然回来了。他们从另一个平行宇宙成功返回。所有人总会回来的。

［注15］康，原名纳撒尼尔·理查兹（Nathaniel Richards ），40世纪征服时期时同儿子Ramades被传送到了现代。在末日博士的启示下，Ramades穿着血色百夫长的装甲前往另一个时间点（地球689），并诱骗复仇者联盟中成员和所有其同胞的英雄进行内战，这样他就可以排除这个错误的时间点，回到未来。但他被来自地球616时间点的的复仇者给击败了。

他们建起了新的队伍，他同钢铁侠携手，在宅邸里，每个成员都是精英中的精英。他们打退了奥创，打退了征服者康。史蒂夫多开心哪，他许久都没这样发自内心的快乐过了。他们本该如此，本该一直如此。

他们站在一起，一致对外，将来也会如此。  
红区［注16］的毒雾在他肺里灼烧，他没法吸气，没法呼气，他不能再呼吸了——

［注16］复仇者：红区v3。总统山附近突然出现红色毒雾,迷雾笼罩下的大地一片生灵涂炭，这是自然的惩罚还是生化武器？深受公众信赖的复仇者第一时间赶到，美国队长带领战斗小组进入了被毒雾覆盖的危险红区。

他能听到周围的人仍在战斗，特查拉跟红骷髅纠缠在一起，但愿他能搞定，因为他就要死了，除了躺在这等死以外毫无办法。

然后钢铁侠在他旁边跪下，把史蒂夫的上半身抱在怀里。

快走，他的脑子大喊，但嘴巴发不出半点声音。快走，铁壳头，它会传染，你碰到我的话会死——

蓝眼睛里是赤裸裸的痛苦。啊，他的眼睛奋力睁大，然而却看不到什么景象。钢铁侠说着什么，可他耳畔只剩下杂音。他听不到他在说什么了。

他无力地合上了眼。

接着一个声音响起来，他过去从没听到过，却一下就晓得那是什么。金属的咔嗒声，电流微弱的嘶声。钢铁侠的头盔打开了。

金属的手掌托起他的脑袋，清理他的呼吸道，然后钢铁侠的嘴唇就盖上了他的唇。十年以来，十年以来他第一次触及钢铁侠没被装甲覆盖的皮肤。胡茬——呃，胡茬？——戳着他的脸，嘴唇炙热又急促。这几乎是一个吻。

钢铁侠把自己暴露在毒雾里了，这会同时杀死他们两个。

眼皮沉重得打不开，他看不见任何东西。他快死了可他——他永远不会再知道——  
他眨了眨眼，宅邸医务室的天花板映入眼帘，逐渐清晰。

“哦，谢谢上帝他老人家。”钢铁侠的声音从旁边传来，只略微转一下头，就能看到盔甲在反光。

他从被子里抽出一只手，伸向钢铁侠。没迟疑多久他便回握住他，金属手掌稳稳托住虚弱的手。

“我——你——”喉咙里发出的声音嘶哑难听。眼前一切好似一场梦。“你——你救了我？”

“是啊，翅膀头。”他好像松了一口气似的那么开心，但又总有种说不出的不安与紧张，句子断得又快又诡异。“经典的嘴对嘴人工呼吸。啊哈那就是我。你重新呼吸，我戴上头盔，后来咱们都注射解毒剂了。”

史蒂夫半心半意地笑起来，手紧紧握着钢铁侠的手。“是啊，我——我感觉到了你——在用你的嘴——”

天知道这些家伙给他打了什么麻醉剂。他简直嗨到不行了，不管不顾地想到什么就说什么。他爱着钢铁侠。有什么问题吗？这不该是个秘密。

金属质感的笑声传过来，带着他熟悉的那种模糊，他熟悉到无论何时何地都能立马认出来。“怎么，遗憾没赶上亲密接触？”他这么说的时候，好像根本没指望得到一个肯定的答案。

“我很遗憾错过了看到你真容的机会。”天哪，听听这些话有多突兀，多直白，你都没法再把责任推给麻醉剂。

他想知道。若是他再对自己诚实一点，就会说他一直、一直都很想知道。

沉默。钢铁侠沉默了许久。

“你也没错过太多。”最终，他如是说道。  
紧接着他们失去了宅邸［注17］。Boom. 

［注17］well这是他儿时的老家

他们也失去了旺达，失去了克林特，失去了杰克，失去了斯科特。旺达离开了，其余三人已经死去。他们没有家了，他们什么都没有了。现在他们还怎么算得上复仇者？

托尼也失去了他的工作，这一团乱麻也把他卷进去了。哦对，靠着上帝他老人家帮忙，他成了继红骷髅后的下一任国防部长，想来又对权力感兴趣了。而他却在联合国大厦的地板醉成一滩烂泥，正直播着就出口威胁拉托维尼亚大使。结束之后他厚着脸皮辩解那不是他，是旺达干的［注18］，魔法控制了他，不是他的错。好像这道德败坏也不是他的错似的。

［注18］这是真的哦（）

史蒂夫不相信他。

没有人相信他。  
半年过去，孤岛发生了一次重大越狱。

没什么复仇者联盟能拯救它了，复仇者都不存在了。可那里仍有人在，那些好人，正义的人，所以他们为正义而战，向来如此。卢克·凯奇，蜘蛛女，蜘蛛侠，就连夜魔侠也现了身。史蒂夫本要去参加一个安全会议，但他仍抛下那个来到此处。他们不再是团队了，但却仍然并肩战斗，因为他们会做需要去做的事情。过去如此，今后亦然。

史蒂夫被从高楼扔下，在夜空中坠落，地面向他急速迫近，而此时一只手抓住了他的手腕——离地面还有多近来着？

“嘿，史蒂夫，”钢铁侠说着，把他从风里拉起，拉到安全的区域，他们一同在空中穿梭飞行，而距离是如此之近，“好久不见。”

半年过去，史蒂夫露出他第一个微笑。  
与其说是联盟被他们重新组织起来，不如说是联盟自己把自己给收拾起来，他和钢铁侠继续领导着它。这感觉是正确的，是命中注定，是天造地设。

他站在一架浮空母舰上，胳膊圈着钢铁侠的肩膀，望进终将到来的黎明。

一切都会变得完美。  
宅邸仍是一片断壁残垣，所以托尼又给他们提供了一处新住所，像他一贯做的那样。这么多年之后他也还是没想明白他能因此获得什么利益。啊，他不是很喜欢复仇者塔，宅邸起码还像个家，尽管实在过于宏伟，而摩天大楼他是真的抵触，那种大楼感觉好像凌驾于万物之上。他怀疑托尼恐怕难以理解这一点。

史蒂夫在布鲁克林有套小公寓。呃，恐怕也是个避难所。联盟哪里都好，可他也不想每时每刻都跟他们住在一起。除了这个以外，钢铁侠也好像有点不在状态了，上一轮战衣升级之后他就这样。说实话，新战甲感觉很可疑，他身上的某些东西开始改变，比如过快的移动速度，仿佛全知全能的说话方式，总之……就是有些脱轨了。他上周停掉了一个人的心跳；某天集结时他晚到了22分钟，再拖一会儿万力王就能把整个小队压进地心了。滑稽的是这样他还坚持说自己来得不晚。价值数百万美元的盔甲却没法订个闹钟？

然后，费城发生了一起爆炸事件，然后——

巴基还活着，这么多年之后，巴基还活着。

巴基做了那些。

那天他回家，发现某个不知名的人偷偷把克格勃关于冬日战士计划的绝密文件给了他，上面记录了他们对巴基做过的一切，洗脑，控制，抹除他的人性。

他倒在沙发上，文件散落了满桌，他怔怔盯着那人人生的散碎片段，眼泪滑了下来。

有人敲了门。

是他那位神秘线人？还有更多的文件？还有什么更糟糕的事要告诉他？啊，他猜自己别无选择。他一手抄起盾牌，拉开门栓，将门打开。

门那边是钢铁侠。

男人的脚步虚浮，盔甲的反光不停流转。这一新版本的盔甲之下，他再不能看见那双蓝眼睛了——原来的位置只剩下两条明亮的金色光带。托尼最近改造制服的方式实在让他不满。它更加光滑，更加流畅，让钢铁侠更接近机器而不是活生生的人。他再不能仅凭一眼便察觉这穿盔甲的人出了什么事。他想念钢铁侠的双眼。

盔甲里传出一种可怕的响动，电流在尖叫，渐渐拼凑成人类的声音。

钢铁侠在哭。

“我杀了他们，”他哽咽着，鼻音浓重，“上帝，天哪，我太自大了。我本以为我不会沦落至此。我杀了他们所有人。”

史蒂夫好似只会瞪着他看了，盾牌脱手掉在地板上。“怎么——怎么回事？杀了什么人？”

他第一个念头是巴基的事，冬日战士，洗脑，控制——不要再来了——别是任何人了——不要再是钢铁侠。他们才刚度过康那次难关，上帝啊，这哪有公平可言呢！

“我杀了他们，”钢铁侠重复着，充耳不闻他的问题，“我不能——我不能去复仇者联盟，我不能去找斯塔克先生，他们会去复仇者塔找我的，我不知道还有谁能相信。神盾会追我追到天涯海角，我活该这个——”

“进来吧，”史蒂夫退后一步，让魂不守舍的男人跨进门内，在身后闩上了门，“耶稣基督啊，铁壳头，快进来，快来这儿。无论怎么了，咱们都能搞定的，好不好？有我在。”

男人迈了大概只三步距离便骤然跌倒，好像一堆废铜烂铁般委顿在地，盔甲里传来的抽泣声更大了，喘息声也越发不妙，他在这铁壳子里头还能呼吸吗？

他抓起一盒纸巾想递给他，伸出手的那一刻才意识到他得摘下面具才能用。好了，现在史蒂夫杵在这里，不知所措，一只手直直伸着。

钢铁侠抬了头。

“你可以，”史蒂夫犹豫着说，“你可以，呃，这有个盥洗室，对，那边。”

“谢谢你。”即便嗓音粗哑不堪，他也还是道了谢，然后拿起纸巾走进洗漱间。门关上了。

随后是几声微弱的金属摩擦音——他的战甲至少卸除了一部分——然后抽泣声隔着门又低低传过来。头盔被摘掉了，是未曾被处理的人声，是史蒂夫多年以来第一次听到的人声啊，他的心为他痛得颤抖。

你还好吗？他想问，却明白地知道他不好，并且那样钢铁侠就得回答他，而他知道钢铁侠不会那样做。

钢铁侠的嗓音，听起来什么样？

哭声渐缓，水声响起。钢铁侠拿了毛巾，擦拭他的脸。他想象着他的镜子里留着钢铁侠的倒影。

钢铁侠的面容，看上去什么样？

金属摩擦音再次响起，他又是钢铁侠了，被铁壳子裹得不露一丝缝，手里拿着纸巾盒走出来。

史蒂夫递给他一杯水，一根吸管，示意沙发上的位置，他立刻就坐在他旁边。

“戈尔洛维奇，”他好像要喘不过气来，“科拉德，坦泽里安，卡尔扎伊，勒马尔，都是那么一瞬间。 哦，还有一架该死的法航747，咱们可别忘了这个，什么来着，几百个平民？它们发生的时候我根本一无所知，直到上次才摸到苗头。主观上来讲，我没有迟到——但你是对的，我整整错过了22分钟。”他又发出痛苦的哽咽，肩膀大幅度起伏。“都怪我。”

“他们都是谁？”当钢铁侠最终安定下来时，史蒂夫试探着问道。

钢铁侠从鼻子里哼了一声。“啊，他们都跟斯塔克先生有些纠葛。我只能跟你说这么多。他们是杀害伊森［注19］的凶手。”

［注19］最初同他一起被绑架，最终用生命掩护他穿上装甲的博士

又转回到托尼身上去了。 问题总回到他那儿去。这就是钢铁侠的忠诚换回来的，换回他自己被利用、被腐化、被控制、被扭曲、被迫以暴制暴——即便如此，他也还继续为那家伙工作。

史蒂夫眉头皱起。“你确定了斯塔克先生没法帮你？假使他们袭击的目标与他有关，那他恐怕有必要参与进来。”

一声叹息。“相信我，假使有任何一件事他能做的，他都不会置之不理。”

同过去如出一辙的对话。好极了。

“是不是就像那次，嗯？” 史蒂夫问道，“和卡内利安大使在一起的那次？”

“上帝啊，我希望不是，”钢铁侠压着嗓子讲，“那恐怕是我人生中最难熬的几个月，之一，当我开始——”他突然开始咳嗽，并抬起了头。“不管怎么说，不，那不一样。那次是盔甲本身被操纵，而内部的我保留着完全的意识。不像这次，我——斯塔克先生检查过了。盔甲状态完美，完美无瑕，必须是这样。”

史蒂夫想开口问，你真的确定不是托尼在控制你吗？但估计问出口他就要挨揍。但是，即使托尼非常乐意弄出一张暗杀名单来为他朋友的死报仇，他也不会让一架载有平民的飞机坠毁的。他心里有底线。他希望是的。

钢铁侠会杀人。如果他认为理由足够，他会杀人的。至高智慧的事仍历历在目。

但无论现在是什么状况，都显然同钢铁侠的意志无关。他同样也不会杀害平民。

“好吧，如果不是盔甲的问题，就是你的问题。”

那笑声像金属块在摩擦。“哟，谢了。”

“洗脑，对吧？精神控制？”

他盯向桌上巴基的档案，仍摊开着。他们都明白洗脑是个几率很高的可能性。实际上嘛，他们都懂这情况经常在钢铁侠身上发生。

钢铁侠微微探头，看向打开的文件夹，哦当时能记得合上它就好了。此刻他实在无法应付任何人——哪怕是钢铁侠——去翻弄他的内心。一切情感都浅浅地埋在表皮下层。

“那是什么？”

“巴基还活着，”看吧，他痛苦地阖眼，“但他——可是他——”

“你确定那是他吗？”男人有些惊愕，小心斟酌着，“我的意思是——你以前也弄错过的。”

他能听出他的声音也带了些许希望。为了他，钢铁侠也愿意去相信。他一直都非常体贴，非常善良。

“的确是他。他们给他洗脑了，抹去了他的记忆，把他变成了一个杀手。”他自己的声音干巴巴没有起伏，但下一次呼吸之间他便寻回了自己的力气。“但对他，我不会放弃。我会找到他，把他找到，帮助他。他是无辜的。”

仿佛迟疑了片刻，钢铁侠低下头去。

“那我呢？”

那语气满含希冀。此时此刻，史蒂夫应当说些让他安心的话。告诉他史蒂夫信任他，史蒂夫同样永远不会放弃他。

然后——他想到托尼。想到那些人如何杀死了托尼的朋友。想到托尼如何派钢铁侠追击守卫者。想到钢铁侠会为他做任何事，哪怕违背他内心的意志。

他张了张嘴，没有声音。犹豫只持续了几分之一秒，但那就够了。

“操。”这个字眼蹦出来，清晰可闻的，史蒂夫来不及了。“我简直不敢相信，你居然会认为——耶稣啊，史蒂夫，你真的觉得我会——”他猛然停了下来，“不，不是我。上帝，你觉得是托尼干的。你真心实意地认为我杀了名单上的所有人而原因是他想要他们死。你认为他骇进了盔甲然后骗了我。你认为是他让我干了这事。”

“不是的，”史蒂夫绝望地开了口，这个“不”实际上等于是的，说不定吧，我不知道。“我—不，我— ”

但钢铁侠骤然站起身，史蒂夫也跟着站起来，尽管毫无用处。

“我很在乎你，铁壳头。”他无助地说。一切都错了。

“你住在他天杀的房子里，”钢铁侠咆哮道，“十年，整整十年你住在他的房子里——吃着他桌子上的饭——拿着他该死的钱——而现在你告诉我你觉得他会一时兴起就剥夺数百人的性命。你这么在乎我，也许你能试着也在乎在乎他，哪怕一点点？哈？”

史蒂夫只是，只能看着他。

“我简直不知道为什么要来这儿，”钢铁侠好像泄了气一样，沉闷而悲哀，“我以为我们是朋友。”

他站在那里，什么事都做不了。“我们是——”

“您尽管给神盾打电话吧，”钢铁侠最后说，“告诉他们你见过我，我不在乎。如果您不介意，我就去检查下我的脑子了，在杀掉下一个人之前。我猜只有轮到巴基身上你才关心，啊哈？”

门在他身后砰地一声关上了。  
当然，他最终还是要同钢铁侠打一架，因为他仍然被控制着，显然是被伊森的儿子。史蒂夫猜自己还欠钢铁侠一个道歉。但愿他不曾告诉托尼。

他有大量的装甲，阿尔戈斗士，反浩克装甲——那家伙一定有好些日子忙的昏天黑地——它们现在都想干掉史蒂夫。

不知道托尼对钢铁侠动了什么手脚，但总之他比过去更强大得多，快得多，也许已经胜过了史蒂夫，其他的装甲更不用说。

这套装甲要把他最后一口气给掐出去了——接着它却不动了。所有装甲都不动了。而钢铁侠倒在地上。他眼部的光条暗淡了，犹如玻璃般反着光，看不到内侧，他仍然看不到钢铁侠的眼睛。钢铁侠一动不动。史蒂夫咳嗽着，大口喘着粗气，肺挣扎着渴求空气，而钢铁侠一动不动——

史蒂夫把他托起来，让他躺在自己臂弯里，手摸索着制服。然而没有明显的抓手，找不到什么解除方式，什么紧急按钮——只有光滑的金属。

说不定有能让盔甲一下子解除的指令，可他不知道它们。

天哪，要是能碰到他就好了——

现在什么都有可能啊，他可能快死了，他可能已经死了。他们该怎么知道？他看到钢铁侠的脸会是在他的葬礼上吗？

噩梦般的半小时。医护人员开始清理碎石，他周围已围满了人，而这时钢铁侠突然吐出一口长气，声音嘶哑异常，以手支撑着自己坐了起来。

“铁壳头！”史蒂夫挣扎着爬去他身边。或许他们刚刚还刀刃相向，但他绝不——他绝不可能想让他死。“见鬼的到底发生什么了？”

“我暂停了我的心跳，”钢铁侠说，他听上去似乎还没缓过来，却还是那么坚毅，仿佛只有这一条路可走，“别担心，我搞定它了。”

上，帝，啊，托尼到底对他做了什么？他绝对对他动了些什么手脚，绝对是的。普通人没法心跳暂停半小时后还能活蹦乱跳。托尼绝对是在拿他做实验，这想法让他毛骨悚然。总有一天，他会弄明白托尼到底在他的车间里干了什么。那里有太多秘密。  
然后斯坦福德事件［注20］爆发了。

［注20］新战团中的夜鲛、娜摩丽塔、菌人、速球这四位少年英雄在一次追捕四个超能力罪犯中，罪犯中的硝化人没控制好自己的自爆能力，将斯坦福德大片地区化作废墟，当地平民死伤数百人，这一事件通过电视直播传遍了全国。因为这起事件，民众对超级英雄非常不满，于是政府开始讨论超级英雄注册法案，要求超级英雄向政府表明身份并作为联邦特工接受训练和约束。内战的开端。

那消息传来时，史蒂夫便明白这又是一次抉择，一个分岔口。重生，珍珠港，复仇者联盟。以前有过，而以后也会有，但现在的一切已掀起巨变，以他想都不曾想过的方式。

新战团基本还都是孩子，哪怕他们接受过训练，也绝对没法直接迎上硝化甘油。

伤亡人数已经过百，多半是孩子。复仇者能做的只是帮着挪开崩塌的瓦砾，抱出小小的尸体。感觉坏到极点，但必须去做。

而在新闻中某些言论也甚嚣尘上，过去只有变种人有幸得到此种待遇。规范。注册。

布鲁克林的公寓，史蒂夫瘫坐在沙发上，独自一人，漫无目的换着频道，全都是新闻，而此时托尼的脸出现在屏幕上。他脸上再没有那种胜券在握的微笑，而是严肃而凝重地注视着镜头，眼睑半垂。

“很显然，我无法替复仇者自己发声，”他侃侃而谈，回答着主持人提出的问题，“但作为联盟成立以来的主要资助者，我无法不认为这种氛围——年轻人们竟能把套上紧身衣同超级反派战斗当成职业选择——的产生，我负有部分责任。”他甚至有些退避，不似过去的各种作态，这表情是真实的，并非在作秀。屏幕上他的手紧紧攥着水杯，勉强才稳住情绪。

史蒂夫挺直了上半身，肌肉绷紧仿佛准备迎战。怎么——他怎么敢觉得自己了解做复仇者的感受？他怎么能对他们为他，为世界所做的一切没有丝毫感激？见鬼，钢铁侠可能都救过他成千上百次了——他怎么能一转身就变了调，说他们不该这么做？哪怕他们集体退休，超级反派们也不会停手。孤岛越狱事件是个够好的例子了。这个世界需要他们。

主持人皱了眉。“你是说……复仇者联盟又濒临瓦解了？”

但是托尼打了个手势。“不，不是，当然不是！”他飞快地说，“当然不是。我只是说到这儿了，考虑到那些关于注册的讨论，好吧，我是赞成的。将会有一个体系，它可以确保每个能力特异的人都得到适当培训，没人需要再去面对无法应对的威胁。我们不能再承受一次斯坦福德事件了。”

基督啊。你不过只是亲手教他一次，就那么一次，他就以为自己对维持训练超英团队什么的了若指掌了。 史蒂夫咬紧了牙关。他不需要托尼·斯塔克大模大样地走进来，告诉他什么该干什么不该干。

“所以，日前正起草的《超级英雄注册法案》……”主持人接话道，“你知道的，他们正向国会大厦施压，以便尽快促成其通过。而你们的看法似乎相同。”

哦，胜券在握的微笑出现了。“我还没看到法案的具体内容，”托尼说，语气平常得仿佛从未从国防部长的位子上退下来，“所以无可奉告，你明白的。具体措施可以有很多种，然而基本想法没有问题。若是他们需求我的投资，我当然十分乐意提供。我想再过几周国会就要进行投票了。”

“有传言说，”主持人身体前倾，想迫他给出个答案，“某个组织即将被创建，实施注册法案，而你是领导人选之一。”

托尼噙着浅淡的笑意，嘴唇抿成一条线，伸手做了个拉上拉链的动作——他看上去挺乐意去做的，史蒂夫推测道，然而那光在他眼底转瞬即逝。看来有些故事啊。他难道不想要这份工作吗？

“现在，关于此事，我真的无法透露，”他最后说道，“有些事情暂时得神秘点。”

电视开关被啪地按下，他把遥控器扔到房间的另一头。  
或许一切会很快恢复正常的，接下来的整周他都无法抑制地这么想。他试图把注意力集中在好的方面，就像真正的那样。多亏了宇宙魔方，巴基重新找回了自我，即使他还在躲着史蒂夫。

他们不可能让SHRA（超级英雄注册法案）通过的。他们已见过太多人间沦为地狱的时间线，已见过变种人都戴着颈圈、被赶进哨兵看守着的集中营——他们不可能让每个人都变成这样。哦，报纸专栏跟电视新闻可不关心这个——他们议论着集体培训，议论着最终形成一套完整的体系。规范。

他们已有一套体系，完全不需要这个。若是人人都把姓名交给神盾，那绝对会酿成一场灾难。

这不能被通过。那些人会恢复理智的。他们怎么可能想要限制那些尽职尽责把他们的家庭、城市甚至该死的星球从灾难中拯救出来的人呢？他们需要超级英雄。超级英雄需要能够正常履行职责。

他只需要低头不语，尽他的本分，等待这一切消弭于无形。

在SHRA投票的两周之前，玛利亚·希尔把史蒂夫传唤到纽约上空的天空母舰上。她一上来就说了如下的话：我被告知你的23位朋友此刻正在巴克斯特大楼开会，讨论超级人类该如何回应总统的大动作。

她请求他协助抓捕那些不肯合作的人，而他拒绝了。

好吧，也许他的嗓门还稍稍高了那么一些。

但是，不管怎么说这也还是一种对话嘛。上帝知道他过去就不太赞同神盾局的观点。他要走了，回家吧。

然后满屋子的神盾特工对他举起了麻醉枪——哦，他突然意识到，SHRA真的是个严重的问题了。

看在上帝的份上，这甚至还不能算得上是法律呢。

谈话结束，他从窗户跳出去，搭了架战斗机的顺风车回到地面。

是啊，注册的确是个严重问题了。  
他不知道还有什么地方可去，于是一直在公寓藏到天亮。确认过了，没人盯梢，但今夜定将无比漫长，他一瞬都不曾合眼，思考了许许多多。

他不能支持SHRA，他做不到。这是错误的，无法帮助到任何人，而如果这意味着违反法律，那就违反吧。

第二天清早，他给钢铁侠打了电话。当然，自从阿尔戈斗士那次之后，两人彼此还有点尴尬，但钢铁侠是他坚实的后盾，他们总会回到彼此身边。这一点永不改变。不可能。

“铁壳头！”对面刚一接通，他便急切地开口，“你有空吗？我——我必须得见你。越快越好，求你了。”

“Cap？”电话线那头的声音满是担忧，“史蒂夫？怎么了？”

他不该在电话里说。要是托尼支持注册法案，为神盾工作——复仇者所有的技术都是他提供的，他了解所有的后门。“我不能就这样告诉你，你方便找个地方见我吗？”

停顿了片刻。“现在恐怕不行，”钢铁侠说，“我脱不开身——我十分钟后有个——我是说，斯塔克先生在华盛顿有个会议要开。我必须和他在一起。但等开完会之后，可以吗？我可以超音速或者亚轨道飞行，很快就能回到纽约。两小时之内你就见到我了。告诉我在哪儿？”

史蒂夫的手指敲打着沙发的扶手，考虑着当下的选项。神盾显然知晓他的住处，巴基那次尼克和莎伦都来过。他们倒是没怎么去过复仇者塔，但要是托尼为他们工作了——虽然这仍不能确定——形势可能会迅速改变。但此时此刻复仇者塔是更安全的选择。

“复仇者塔，”他简洁地说，“团队会议室。我马上就过去。”

“好，”钢铁侠回答道，他的声音……非常镇静，并非全然放松，但仿佛一切都在他掌握之中。战场之上他总能听到这样的声音——每当情况有所恶化，但复仇者已控制住它的时候。“我们就在那儿见。保持冷静，好吗？无论发生什么，我们都能搞定的。我们一起。”

史蒂夫挂断了电话，他现在就已经感觉好多了。这整个世界或许都会陷入疯狂，可是有钢铁侠同他在一起。哪怕是SHRA也无力对抗他们并肩。  
去往曼哈顿的列车开上桥梁，那一刻手机响了一声。他打开一看，是条新闻弹窗，标题映入眼帘的时候他便痛苦地合上双眼，几乎想要下一站便下车回家，那大字标题具象化了他所害怕的全部。

突发新闻：斯塔克将推动注册法案执行。

哦，不。

SHRA还没进行公投，但此刻正在华盛顿进行的那场会议是场非公开会议，总统及其内阁都会到场，而钢铁侠说托尼也在那里。从新闻呈现的来看，无论商讨过程如何，最终都成了托尼的一场大戏——托尼，里德·理查兹，以及汉克·皮姆。但主角仍是托尼。

托尼总想打进超级英雄内部，他一贯如此。但现在更为恶劣。

然后，看看这个史蒂夫吧，正直直撞进托尼的地盘呢。

他还无权逮捕你，史蒂夫告诫自己，那还没有成为法律。他的掌心在出汗。干这事真的不需要合法，托尼更不像是会因此有所顾忌的人，他知道托尼有足够的能量使任何人消失。见鬼的，他不是总和面具夫人［注21］，那马贾家族的人混迹在一处吗？

［注21］Madame Masque，内法拉伯爵的女儿、苏联间谍，同时是心狠手辣的恐怖分子。在和钢铁侠的一次矛盾中被毁容，戴上莫迪凯·迈达斯制作的面具自称“面具夫人”。对钢铁侠存在着病态的迷恋。曾是马贾家族的首领。

至少现在托尼多半还在华盛顿。  
史蒂夫在会议室里来回踱着步子，终于，钢铁侠出现了，越过一排排空桌椅，径直来到他面前，他比他说的晚到了10分钟。此刻没有其他人。他低头注视着长长的桌子，内嵌的复仇者标志，然后抬头望向被一格格窗户切割开来的遥远阳光。哪里都是没有一丝人情味儿的玻璃与钢铁，仿佛只是个冰冷的商务会议。不像过去，宅邸里的桌椅是实木的，总泛着最柔和的光泽，灯光也是暖的，我们一起住在那里，我们全都眷恋那里。是的，任何人都无能为力，但他还是厌恶这里。

好吧，他们很快就会一起从这里离开了。他可没这么大的房子，但胜在托尼找不到他的家，除非钢铁侠说出去——他怎么会呢，对吧？他打算守住这个秘密。他当然可以给部分复仇者提供一阵子住处，直到他们找到安全的地方为止。

假如钢铁侠需要个地方避一避，他可太乐意收留他了。托尼百分之百知道他的地址。估计他自己也要搬家了，毕竟神盾的人来过这里，这是个隐患。

“嘿，史蒂夫，”钢铁侠开口，金属手掌拍了拍他的肩膀，头倾向他这一侧。那双眼睛仍藏在金色光块之后，没法辨读，但至少他的声音充满了关心。“抱歉我迟到了，所以能有什么让你慌成这样，嗯？”

手仍按着他的肩膀，引他来到椅子前。史蒂夫重重地坐了下来，浑身的力气仿佛都被抽干净了。直到此刻他才意识到自己已是疲倦不堪。

前方会是一片混乱，但他不想转身逃跑。二十岁出头他便开始战斗，有时好像永远也看不到终点。然而他必须保证联盟的安全。呼吸，复仇者，没时间给你休息，继续前进吧。

“SHRA，关于它，”他开始说了，而他身边的男人沉默的像个死人。“我开始还觉得它跟其他那些烦人的繁文缛节大同小异。你知道的，政府总是大惊小怪，结果要么是咱们又整顿一番，要么就是把他们想塞进来的人给塞进来，呃，再不就是我多了个新代号，”想起身为流浪者、身为美国队长的时候，他又添了一句。“或者就是空降一位联络员，咱们一边满腹牢骚一边按部就班地照基瑞奇说的办，整整几个月。在奥创又想毁灭世界之前咱们还都挺合作的。之后又是一切按老样子来，因为他们终于明白我们不需要这些规章制度，那会妨碍我们的。”他用力咽下一口口水。“但是，我昨天见到了希尔。她提起注册的事，天啊，向上帝发誓，铁壳头，才一个不字吐出来她就要开枪打我。我不得不从该死的浮空母舰上跳下来逃跑。”

“是啊，我听说了你消失的举动，”钢铁侠低涩地说。这谴责的语气不会有点太重了吗？“你的名字在会议上被提及了。”

他们谈过他？钢铁侠也参与会议了吗？史蒂夫有些好奇他们会说什么。总统谈了些什么，托尼又谈了些什么。他叹了口气。“这次不同了，我不认为它会自己大事化小小事化无了。我不认为他们这次是闹着玩儿的。”

钢铁侠只是望着前方，一动不动，一身盔甲肃穆至极。“不，”他的声音几近耳语，“他们真的，真的不是。”

史蒂夫长吸了一口气。他让脑海里盘旋着过去的感觉，那些旧日的时光，他从昆式战机上跳落，而钢铁侠就在他身边，只要他们并肩，便没有难关不可被撼动，这是他全身心信奉的真理。现在他们仍然可以做到，不过是更复杂些的问题罢了。

“好吧，好吧。”他交叉起手指，低头盯着它们。一个计划，不错，他们能搞定。所要做的就是……逃脱来自政府的拘捕。“希尔问过我谁有可能反抗，非常不幸，我提了夜魔侠和卢克的名字，所以咱们首先得保证卢克的安全，尤其是他还有家人。杰西卡和丹尼也需要个安全的住所，其他队员可以稍后再转移。咱们还有两个星期，足够躲开神盾，找到新的安全屋。”

哦，身份卡也必须处理掉。多年来他看出钢铁侠对机械也很在行，即使他不是托尼·斯塔克。“你认不认识什么擅长通讯技术的人——黑客之类的，或者干脆你来？——咱们需要其他的通讯方式。”他把自己的身份卡拍到桌子上，叹了口气。“我感觉这些已经被侵入了。我是说，当然，我打算公开反对这一举措。如果你站在我这边，或许也能改变部分参议员的想法，但我认为最好先假设SHRA已成定局，需要开始反抗了。”

一阵冰冷的恐惧爬上他的脊椎，他猛然发觉、刚刚意识到，钢铁侠一个字也没说。

他不赞同他。

不，那空白砸得他茫然，似曾相识的被背叛感坠进他胸口，压得他要蜷缩起来。上帝啊，不，你不能。求你了，别是我听到的那样。你是我这个时代的第一个朋友，你本该站在我这边。我们已经努力好起来了。现在我比以往任何时刻都更需要你，而你为什么要这样对我？

没有人开口。没有人开口。

“嗯……”钢铁侠咳了咳，那只是电流短促的刺啦一声，甚至可能是一声笑。“事实上。”

他的目光没落在史蒂夫身上。没必要再多说了。听到这个就足够了。结束了。

“你不能这样，”他痛苦到无法自持，泪水淹没他的视线，滚烫的怒火烧过血管。他想一拳打上什么东西，打碎那桌子，那堵墙，那扇玻璃窗。也许他会从那里一跃而下，身体狠狠砸到地上。“别这样对我，求你了。”

再一次。漫长的沉默。永恒。

他的心一点点裂开，碎掉。

“这并非个人，无关你我。”钢铁侠的头重重垂下来，还是连看他一眼都不敢。“做出这决定很艰难，相信我。它比你更重，比我更重。如果我不认为它是正确的，我不会如此。”静得能听见电流声，一声叹息。“我们曾拥有过的，我们现在仍拥有的——都不能左右，你心里知道不会的。斯坦福德事件绝不能发生第二次。”

托尼在电视上不就是这么说的吗？钢铁侠只会重复他的话了？耶稣啊。

“世上任何一种注册都不会让那些孩子重生。”他必须明白这一点。

钢铁侠的头又扬起来了。“不，”他开口，语气沉重而克制，仿佛觉着自己有千万种借口，“但它可以阻止悲剧再次发生。你有看过提案吗？我们会组建一支队伍的，每位成员都会经受严格训练，确保当你想对付什么恶棍的时候，你能明白地知道自己的所作所为。仅凭复仇者联盟自身没可能做到这一点。我们还不够大，网撒得不够宽。可只要我们每个人——我们并肩，就有办法做得更好，有办法使严密的体系从无到有。而灾难不会发生，再不会发生。”

这怕不是个该死的竞选演讲稿，对，从他老板那儿直接搬过来的，没错吧？

他眼前一片血红，捏着桌子边的手背猛地爆出青筋，玻璃桌面呈蛛网状裂开。“所以注册能阻止你炸掉一架飞机吗？下次再有人侵入你脑子的时候？”

钢铁侠猛地抬头，直直转向史蒂夫。眼部的金色光块亮得仿佛在燃烧。“这太下三滥了，史蒂夫。”他的声音发紧，“我过去以为你比这高尚的多。”

“说不定是你以身作则呢，”他反唇相讥。喘不过气，无法呼吸，就好像战斗至力竭。“所以你想谈谈为什么你现在真心诚意支持SHRA了吗？”

那金属脑袋错愕地一顿：“什么？”

“废话就省省吧，”美国队长不会这么说话，但他反正也不在乎了，“我们都他妈知道托尼·斯塔克让你做什么你就做什么。”

然后金属壳子里传出一声大笑，混着电流，或许还有哽咽。他的头猛然朝后一仰，双手摊开，史蒂夫在想这是不是个嘲笑。

一声叹息。“我永远都赢不过你，对吧？”他轻声发问，“我去解决守卫者的时候，你说他在逼我犯罪，你说我应当去听神盾的。而现在我上进了，遵从美国人民的意愿，同托尼、同神盾一起做事——这对你而言也还是不够好吗？是谁死了才让你成为是非的仲裁者，Cap？这次他又怎么了，到底怎么了？哈？他现在又怎么还是不够好了？”

问题就在那儿，昭然若揭，你看不见吗？

“总是跟他有关，总是同一件事。你怎么还不懂？”他逼向他。“总是他的控制欲。那时他想拿回他所有的技术，去年他要的是内阁的位子，现在他又想推行注册法案了，他想要那一长溜名字。他想把一切都攥在手心里，看穿每件事每个人，要翻手为云覆手为雨。也包括你。他是个极端利己主义者，偏偏手里还有天杀的权力。这次也就碰巧合法，难道不合法他就在乎了？”

传来的声响是刺耳的，是不和谐的音符，没了墨的打字机。“你有想过问问他做下那些事的原因吗？”他轻得几乎是在自问，“你有想过去了解他吗？哪怕只是试试？还是只在脑子里勾勒出一个托尼•斯塔克，就断定他只会如此？必须如此？”

“我了解他是谁，”史蒂夫坚持说，声音低沉而固执。

“他是什么我再清楚不过了。他这样的人我见过不计其数，头一个就是我自己的父亲。唯一有所不同的是他比大多数人都有钱。他是哪一类的人我完完全全心知肚明，而我实在看不出有什么理由能让我坐视他玩弄我朋友的人生，就因为那富家子想瞧瞧自己多大分量？哦，因为酒精里可没有答案，因为酒还没倒进他喉咙里。见鬼的，要是其他任何人能因为这个活下去，我愿意亲手把那该死的酒瓶递给他，片刻都不迟疑，至少那样他只会毁了他自己。”

话语回荡在房间里，他后知后觉可能说得太过了，然而覆水难收。

而钢铁侠在原地坐着，浑身颤抖，仿佛被狠狠伤害了，好像史蒂夫攻击的是他。

“好极了，”最后，他对自己说，非常、非常平静，“这就是答案。”

“但我猜我怎么想都不重要，”史蒂夫结束道，“因为归根结底，你选的从来都是他。”

“啊，现在这会儿，”钢铁侠接着他说，“我可不得不说他比其他人友善得多。”他突兀地转过身，动作极为不协调，“他还是没操我，顺便说说，要是你有兴趣的话。尽管这想法可太天才了。继续努力，我们就快把你送上预言家的宝座了。”那声音又重新流露出高高在上的傲慢态度。

史蒂夫的鼻翼愤怒地翕张着，“我不需要从你嘴里知道这个。”

“不，你不明白。你也不会的。”钢铁侠踉跄着起身，桌面反射着他身上盔甲的金光。“滚出去。这里再不会欢迎你了，队长。”

史蒂夫站了起来。这就是到此为止了。“十年了，啊哈？”他嘴角的肌肉牵扯着上扬，最终的笑容里尽是苦涩和自嘲。“将来我也会说，我们曾有过一段好时光。”

“我们曾有过，”钢铁侠说。那一瞬间他看到了旧日友谊的熠熠光辉，闪亮的转瞬即逝，然后就破灭了，碎了。“我很抱歉一切最终这样收场。”

他对上钢铁侠的眼睛，好吧，眼部的金色光块。面前严丝合缝的合金好像已经不再是人类了。

“如果有人需要帮助，”他说，“我就会去救他们。我不会让任何该死的法律来告诉我什么该做什么不该做。别挡在我面前。”

他推开钢铁侠，踏出了大门。

一次也没有回头。  
SHRA通过了。

超级英雄纷纷挑明立场。

史蒂夫转入地下活动。

他眼睁睁看着蜘蛛侠在国家电视台上摘下面罩，就因为托尼一个心血来潮，就因为想给别人看看法案有多可靠。他双手紧握成拳。

就好像刚从冰里醒来那时候：世界已然面目全非，再没有回头路了。  
一间化工厂突发事故，大火困住了三百人。若是他们被抓住，没人能免得了被拘留的下场，他心知肚明，但当命令斗篷（cloak）和巫士（Wiccan）传送众人时，他也不曾犹豫。对后果的担忧不能使他袖手旁观、拒绝拯救生命。这依旧是他的职责。

他们踏进传送门，而监视内部网络的电索皱起了眉，他说没能检测到预期中会有的无线电波。然后他盯住了工厂标志。斯塔克工业分部。

“快从这鬼地方出去，孩子们！”电索大喊道，“这是个陷阱！”

斗篷与巫士背后的飞镖落到地上。

神盾的直升机在他眼帘里逐渐逼近，与此同时，钢铁侠正同着武装部队走上前来。

“这当然是个陷阱，”钢铁侠开了口，“不然还有什么办法让你们都集中在一块？”

史蒂夫可不大喜欢受困于人。

其他复仇者还在言辞交锋时，他无声摸向腰带，电磁脉冲装置滑出，手掌扣住它翻过去。

如果钢铁侠要耍阴谋诡计，凭什么他不能以其人之道还治其人之身？规则早就变了。钢铁侠选择另一边时就变了。或者更早，他领着超英杀死克里至高智慧的时候，他冷不防打了他一拳、让他在地上无能为力地看着最后一个守卫者被打倒的时候。

现在轮到史蒂夫了。

“公众不想要面具以及秘密身份。”钢铁侠说。

是啊，他好好地戴着头盔，面甲严丝合缝。从没人见过他的脸，没人会知道他是谁，除了托尼，那推行法案的家伙，那一开始就知情的家伙。可真方便，嗯？该死的伪君子。

史蒂夫的手握成了拳，电磁脉冲装置在准备了，震动着。20秒。

“你认识我的时间超过我半生了，Cap，”钢铁侠说，而史蒂夫想着他可能从未认识过他。“你明白，若不是全心全意地相信，我不会这么做。”

他们难道不是都明白他这么做的原因吗？他们都明白谁在幕后操纵一切。如果托尼·斯塔克不是这样一个懦夫，他现在就该在场。

钢铁侠上前一步，朝他伸手。“我们无意与你们开战。给我一个机会就好，听我说说21世纪全面改革计划吧。”

史蒂夫看向那只金属手掌。

未来的某一天——如果未来还会到来的话——他们会回顾此刻，会说这就是战争的起点，这就是美国队长背叛钢铁侠信任的地方。但他们错了。一切都开始于多年之前，开始于科罗拉多的一处监狱，那时钢铁侠唯一需要做的只是离开。

他还记得那一刻他倒向地面，身周缠绕着电流，而作俑者在面具后紧盯着他，双眼张大，仿佛饱受打击。钢铁侠看上去悲伤极了，好像还很后悔似的。

他们就在那一刻分崩离析，即便他们自己都无从察觉。

钢铁侠的手掌向上摊开。他全无防备。他绝对想不到等着他的是这个。

现在这感觉怎么样？残忍的念头盘旋着，他把手里的小装置按进了钢铁侠的掌心。

钢铁侠浑身都被蓝色的电弧笼罩住，剧烈痉挛着，史蒂夫一拳砸在他的脸上。

而他不后悔。  
不过他也没丧失理智，起码他还试着去洋基球场跟钢铁侠会谈了，可惜不幸被打断——况且，钢铁侠也只想搞清楚托尼受伤的司机的事。这本该算不上什么事。

第二次邀约发了过来，他知道这回不可能是陷阱。钢铁侠绝不会在宅邸里搞任何手段。

即便身份卡还能划开大门，他也不会用了。他抓住栏杆，提起身体，翻身而入。门上隐蔽的金属装饰物挂住了他的一只手套，差点让他掉下去。粗心大意。迟钝。钢铁侠总有办法越过制服，渗进他的心底。他恍然发觉这有多不公平。

脚下的铺路石裂纹密布，处处焦痕。这里曾经是他的家啊，他们的家，而现在它就跟其他一切一样成了战场。托尼他可以帮他们重建的，天知道，它以前又不是没被炸过。又不是说他不方便，又不是说他没能力，可是就不，托尼就是想把他们赶进自己闪亮的未来大楼，赶进他自己建的大楼里，史蒂夫排斥它到了极点。

他的身体还残留着记忆。沿着小路走，踏过三级台阶，打开门。那门没锁，坏了个铰链。

宅邸内部全毁了。地板破着大洞，墙上布满弹坑，房梁断了，墙皮落得到处都是。唯一的一束光穿越了三层楼，从天花板上的裂口洒下来。尘埃在阳光里盘旋飞舞。

“我不确定你会不会来。”钢铁侠说。

他站在房间的另一角，倚着张桌子，旁边散落了一堆楼梯残骸，身后的墙上歪斜地挂了张众人的合影。是故意挂在那儿的吗？最后只能打感情牌了？

啊，这行不通的。

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，臂上的盾牌反射出明亮的光。“你知道，”他说，“新闻里没什么好消息。”

带着金属质感的轻咳，也或许是一声笑。

他把盾牌挂在身后。没有什么花招了，这次不会。

“我觉得我们该谈一谈，最后一次，”钢铁侠说着，大大张开双手，“我觉得我们可以努力寻求共识，在事态不可挽回之前。”

史蒂夫挑眉，“你们克隆了托尔然后他杀了比尔·福斯特，你说这还没到不可挽回的地步？”

钢铁侠举起双手，好像他在胁迫他似的，掌心处没闪着光。“史蒂夫，我——这——好吧，好吧，事情发生了而我很后悔，它们不应该发生的。但我想我们都明白事态还可能更糟。”

史蒂夫的头侧向一边，双手抱胸。他没说我在听，我听着呢，但他知道钢铁侠知道。

“史蒂夫，求你了，”钢铁侠恳求着，手坚持朝他伸去。“你——你必须明白你在人们心目中的形象。你知道你是……你是道德的指南针，前行路上的明灯，你知道大多数人围聚在你身边是因为你在，不是因为信任你为之奋斗的东西，而是因为信任你。反抗只是你。”

然后他向他走近，“过来同我在一起，过来帮我，来合作吧。我知道法案和我们过去的行事不同，可这是最好的办法了，我是真的打心底里相信。当然，这以前从未存在过，或许你根本不需要它，我承认。但它或许也不是为你准备的，是为了那些孩子，那些某天早上醒来突然有了超能力、要靠它阻止最近的反派抢劫街角商店的孩子。它是为大家准备的。而你训练有素，你有着多年的丰富经验。该死的，是你一手把我们带出来。或许每个人都值得这样的的帮助，像你过去得到的、像我们过去从你那里得到的一样。”

多有感染力的演讲哪，他可以承认。然而钢铁侠也知道——他们都知道——发生的事并不只这一件。

他吸进一口气，又缓缓吐出。他惊异于自己竟心平气和，完全不想给他一拳。“你知道，我能给你同样的报价。”

“Hmm？”金属质感的声音听起来有些惊讶。

“你说反抗只是我，”史蒂夫说道， “但是注册，你知道，那也只是你。托尼·斯塔克不是我们中的一员，他不是什么英雄，根本没资格入场。他的副手有谁？里德？汉克？科学家罢了。而你是战斗者，是超级英雄，若是你转变立场也能一呼百应，你当然知道的。”他露出个短暂的笑，“但我们也都知道，别人都无所谓，你在乎的只有托尼。”

有那么一瞬间他眼前闪过男人明亮的双眼，大概是光线，大概。“事情不是你想的那样，史蒂夫。”

而史蒂夫看着钢铁侠，看着旁边的合影。照片里，他与钢铁侠肩挨着肩。他想起托尼环在蜘蛛侠肩侧的手臂，他想起彼得·帕克摘下他的面罩，那年轻人冲着镜头挤了挤眼睛。他想起比尔·福斯特没有生机的身体。

他不想再看着任何人死在他的面前。

没什么可骄傲的。

可能钢铁侠才是对的，或许改变是必需的，说不定训练就是必经之路，说不定他只是没看清楚——因为托尼·斯塔克毁了一切。也许战斗会终止的，也许他仅仅只是想听钢铁侠继续对他说话。

“不过，你说得也不是全无道理。”他舔过干裂的嘴唇，试着让嘴角上扬。“要是——要是我说我正在考虑呢？要是我说你……有办法说服我呢？”

钢铁侠盯着他，纹丝不动，仿佛不敢相信自己的耳朵。他是在读他的心率，探测他的呼吸？是在测谎吗？

那声音谨慎地过分，手微微抬起。“那，我猜，我会问，”他回答道，仿佛刚刚的一切只存在于假设领域，“我能做什么来说服你。”

“一个问题，”史蒂夫说，“真相。”

“什么都行。”他得到的回应几近狂热，几乎是一声祷告，“什么都行，我发誓。”

史蒂夫解下盾牌，把它放在身旁的桌子上。双手伸出，掌心朝上，彻底摊开。再没有花招，再没有谎言，再不会有了。

“你是谁？”

然后钢铁侠……开始大笑。声带发出的嗓音经电流过滤，变得粗粝刺耳，而后戛然而止，最终落成一声史蒂夫现在才能辨别的啜泣。

“上帝啊，”钢铁侠轻声说，“你会问这个的，天啊，你会的。耶稣哪，我的人生怎么会这样？”

他踉跄着找到桌子，找到椅子，重重跌坐在上面，压得它吱吱作响。那还穿着盔甲的身体在桌上以一个几乎不可能的角度弓起，电流的嘶嘶声。抽泣。他在哭。

史蒂夫不知道应该说什么。

就这样过了一会儿，钢铁侠抬起头，“你知道吗，过去你从没问过我这个问题。”那经过滤的声音低沉极了，“我——我过去也以为这对你不重要。”

“不，”史蒂夫同意道，“它在过去是不重要。可现在有了注册，有了这所有的一切——你主张追究责任，主张一切透明。但没人知道你是谁，即便复仇者联盟也一样。该死的，即使对公众我的身份还算秘密，那也从不是对你。你从一开始就知道我的名字。”

钢铁侠垂头以示承认。那盔甲又传出一声痛苦的响动，好像放到末尾的磁带。

“你的老板说服彼得·帕克告诉全世界他是谁，而你却仍然是个谜团。即使是对我们。即使是对我。但其实无论你是谁、长什么模样、叫什么名字，对我来说都不重要，”

他说着，而钢铁侠大笑起来。他几乎不敢去思索他曾有多么渴望知道，不敢去想那一天曾多少次回到他梦里，那一天钢铁侠的嘴唇紧压在他的唇上。

“但，重要的在于它是秘密，我只是想，”他继续说，用力咽了口唾沫，他不确定自己会不会哭出来，“这才算公平，你应该说到做到。”他又尝试翘起嘴角，这回的笑容整个都在颤抖。“我不会告诉任何人。 我只是——我想知道真相。为了我。在这么多年之后。”

钢铁侠凝视着他，没有作声。

“我，我，我——”他开口了，而史蒂夫等着那句话。我不能。

然而他却站了起来，走向史蒂夫。沉重的手掌按上他的肩膀。这是威胁吗？把你的手从我身上拿开，该这么说吗？一发掌心炮，最大功率，会轻而易举穿透他的肩膀。大约会废掉他整条胳膊吧。

那只手划过他的肩膀，他的颈窝，他的喉咙，滑上他的脸颊。那只手相当温柔地捧住他的脸，金属压在下颌。掌心处那个点灼烫着他的皮肤。

“我知道你爱我，”钢铁侠说，平静异常，而史蒂夫却几乎不能呼吸。

这可不是他想要的真相啊。

“来吧，讲个故事，”钢铁侠说，“一个秘密。 你肯定不喜欢。”他对上史蒂夫的双眼。

“我曾经也爱过你。”他笑起来。

“曾经，至少我告诉自己是曾经。我乐意觉得这有效，能成功帮我忘掉你。哦，并没有，实际上。不管怎么说，以前这么想能让我好过些。我曾幻想过为你卸下盔甲，我曾幻想过你因此而微笑，我曾幻想过碰触你，我曾幻想过我能让你开心。”

“求你了，”史蒂夫小声说，泪水开始模糊起他的眼睛。好像自己才是那个有秘密身份的人。再没什么好隐瞒的了。钢铁侠全都清楚，而他什么都说了，又什么都没说。

然后他就这样退了一步，“但我知道我做不到。”

“你能——”

“我不能，”钢铁侠机械般重复道。“以及我明白，你以为自己想知道，但其实你真的不想。对不起。”

“你的脸，”史蒂夫语无伦次说着，绝望而不顾一切，一面讨价还价着，一面羞愧难当着。只要钢铁侠一个字，他甚至会跪下，匍匐在尘土里。“不需要名字。就是——给我什么，什么都行。求你了。”

钢铁侠摇头。金属没有表情。

“要是我加入了，”史蒂夫又一次开口，浑身颤抖，因自己嘴里冒出的句子踉跄。再没有任何尊严可言，他会因此变成叛徒。他多希望自己永远不知道这会是他啊。“要是我加入你们，我会有什么权限？能进入超级人类的资料库吗？”

“斯塔克先生拥有的一切你都会有。”钢铁侠轻轻呼出一口气。“但你也得同他密切合作了。这一点你估计得注意，我知道你对他的感想。”

“你的身份在里面。”史蒂夫说，语气毫无起伏。

钢铁侠明显顿住了，身形摇晃，最后彻底僵住，好像出故障的程序。“不，不在。”

看吧，就是这样，史蒂夫猜到了。所有冠冕堂皇的话语都是谎言，钢铁侠自己还没注册呢。他有什么理由要啊？托尼知道他是谁不就够了？从来都跟法律无关，从来都是在满足托尼自己的欲望。

他早就该聪明到不去问什么真相。

“好吧，”他说，“那么，你已经做出选择了。”

他拿起盾牌。

“下次再见到你，”他最后说，“我不会留手。”  
他们开战。

托尼——还是钢铁侠？老实说他现在没法确定是谁在操纵一切了——把超级反派们带了进来。冲突不时发生。彼得站到了他们这边。

现在他们计划劫狱。除非名叫歼灭者，否则没人该被关在该死的负空间，而一想到差点跟一个相信42号计划是好主意的人结盟，他就毛骨悚然。虎女跟托尼是一伙的，她一直在监视他们。但他们也把变身成汉克的泰迪·阿尔特曼塞了进去。

这就是为什么在看到钢铁侠时他并没吃惊——42号监狱入口，他们对上了钢铁侠，还有他身后的超级英雄、超级恶棍。

史蒂夫的人打开牢房。

然后他们纷纷从巴克斯特大楼旁边的空中降落。感谢上帝，有斗篷在。

他们落到地面，激烈的战斗在周围爆开。

然后他一眼找到了钢铁侠。

他早就安排好了。手势一打，幻视便击中了钢铁侠的身体。来吧，电磁脉冲，再来一次，电流劈啪作响，男人跌撞着向后退，而史蒂夫紧逼过去。他抓住他了。他会解决他。

一切都会结束。

史蒂夫挥拳，凶狠地，用上全身的力气。他以前从没这么用力打过他，可看看这新盔甲多他妈先进啊，嗯？不可能受不了。盾牌的边缘狠狠击在那金属头盔的侧面。

电子音低低嘶鸣着，他脚步踉跄。

史蒂夫又挥起盾牌。

钢铁侠跪倒在地。

单光束护罩和斥力炮正缓缓亮起——太快了——但钢铁侠没有抬起手。他看到破绽，而他当然没放过。

他再次朝他挥拳。

钢铁侠跌在身后的瓦砾中，手无力地摊开，掌心朝着天空。尖锐刺耳的呼吸声半是机械，半是人类，过滤器将音频打碎成扭曲的音调，最终完全停止运作。现在他能听到面具下的那个人。

眼部的光块明灭不定，最终彻底暗了下去。现在他能辨认出那双眼睛的轮廓，就藏在这后面。

面甲上有一道裂缝。

现在再没有秘密了。

史蒂夫双手持盾，高高举起，重重砸下来。艾德曼合金撞上头盔，轻而易举地砸碎，带着飞溅的鲜血撞上里面的血肉之躯，金属碎片刺眼的可憎。史蒂夫终于，终于能看见他的脸了。而钢铁侠——

而钢铁侠是——

他的一只眼球充血鼓起，巩膜整个都被染红，眼角破裂，带着瘀伤。血从鼻子里流出来，浸透他的胡子。血从嘴里涌出，血沾上裂开的嘴唇，血染上牙齿，血从下颌滴下来。他发出粗重的喘息，吃力地，夹着血沫。

接着他咧开嘴。

“惊喜吗？”托尼嘶哑地说。

史蒂夫想呕吐。他早该知道的，上帝，我的上帝啊，他本该明白的。

整整十年，他当面侮辱他最好的朋友，说他永远都不够好，说他是个毫无用处的酒鬼，说他这辈子都成不了英雄，发生在他身上最糟糕的事情也永远比他自己好一百倍，甚至根本配不上做他的朋友——

再没有回头路了。一切都结束了。

他双手止不住颤抖，盾牌仍高举着。

他是个怪物。

他开始流泪。

托尼呛咳起来，血液进了他的气管。他的目光开始涣散。

“再讲个故事吧，”他开口，声音嘶哑异常。史蒂夫花了整整十年去琢磨钢铁侠的声音。

“我认识过一个人，曾经爱过他。很久以前，他给过我一些好建议。他教过我如何战斗。那时他告诉我，当有人看似破绽百出，就等你冷不防打一拳时，他们多半都预备了后手。那是在我打了他并被他放倒之后。而最开始他告诉我——他对我说——”

托尼又笑起来。金属锋利的边缘划破了他的嘴，血液涌出来，鲜红刺眼。

在曾是心脏的位置，他感觉不到任何东西在跳动。有液体顺着脸颊滚落下来。一滴泪打在钢铁侠——托尼的盔甲上。

他从不知道。

“尽你的全力一击。”托尼轻声重复道。

END


End file.
